Camp Warriors
by Silverblaze72
Summary: You've heard of Warriors High, haven't you? Well, have you ever wondered what the Warriors do during the summer? Here's the tale of Camp Warriors, a camp like no other… (Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors) Human Warriors AU.
1. Welcome to Camp

**Ok, I know how popular the Warriors-in-high-school thing is, and I've decided to try my own… except this time, they're going to summer camp! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hollyleaf's POV<strong>

Thunder hisses through the forest as I sprint towards my cabin. Ever since I was little, I've feared thunderstorms. Thankfully, this year I have a solid log cabin. I feel bad for the kids who sleep in tents.

When the wind slams the door open, I race in as a girl hurries to close the door. Once the door is closed and locked, she turns around, and I recognize her silver hair and shining face immediately.

"Cinderheart!" I exclaim. We throw each other into a hug.

"I've missed you, Hollyleaf!" she replies, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Holly!" I hear someone else. I turn around to see Poppyfrost and Honeyfern, Cinderheart's sisters. We all hug each other.

"I've missed you all!" I exclaim. I haven't seen them in a year. My best friends in the whole world.

I greet all of the other girls in the cabin, most of whom I remember from last year.

Suddenly, I peer through the window to see a flash of lightning, and I guess Cinderheart notices my fright.

"It's okay, Holly. Let's get your bed set up," she distracts me from the storm. I have no idea what I would do without Cinderheart.

I look around the room. There are several bunk beds. I look around at all of the girls, texting and laughing. Technically, we're not allowed to have phones at Camp Warriors. But I guess I'm the only one who pays attention to the rules.

I follow Cinderheart to a bunk near the window. My eyes widen.

"Cindy," I say. "You _know _I can't sleep near the window!"

Cinderheart rolls her eyes. "No. _I'm _sleeping next to the window, and you're taking the bottom bunk next to me so that we can talk at night." She smiles. "Honeyfern and Poppyfrost will be above us. And if you need me, I'm always here."

I smile as Cinderheart helps me make my bed. Before I know it, I'm all settled in, talking to the other girls. Even if it started with a thunderstorm, this year at camp is going to be great.

The door swings open and a girl with red hair and a shining smile steps in. "Hello, girls," she says. "I am your counselor, Squirrelflight."

**Lionblaze's POV**

I stroll over to the ThunderCabins. I know, it's pouring rain, but I don't care. My sister Hollyleaf is scared to death of thunderstorms, but I could care less. Now swimming… _that's _a different story.

Camp Warriors is the best camp in the whole world. And the ThunderCabins are the best cabins. At Camp Warriors, there's ThunderCabins, RiverCabins, WindCabins and ShadowCabins. Oh, there's also a little area with tents, but I really don't know anything about that.

"Hurry up, Lionblaze!" I hear a voice. I race over to my cabin to find myself sopping wet.

"Have you been swimming with RiverCabins?" jokes a tall guy with gray-black hair.

"No. And who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Ashfur, your counselor," he replies. "Welcome to Camp Warriors."

The other boys in the cabin watch me, whispering, as I set down my stuff on the last bed available, which is a small bottom bunk. Oh well.

"As I was saying, I'm Ashfur, and this is Brambleclaw, your other counselor."

A shorter guy with dark brown hair steps forward. "I'm Brambleclaw," he says. "I've been camping here since I was a 'paw. I really enjoy Camp Warriors, and I know that this will be your best year ever!"

Everyone cheers. I, on the other hand, stay silent while Ashfur explains the rules. My mind wanders off. _I wonder how Hollyleaf is doing? Catching up with friends, probably. Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Cinderheart…_

Cinderheart! Oh, the gorgeous girl with magnificent blue eyes and silver hair. I've always thought she was stunning. I wonder if she knows that I even exist? I mean, she has to. I'm her best friend's brother. What does she think of me? I really hope she likes me back. But I have the whole camp, _three weeks_, to impress her. I'll find a way.

"Well, it looks like the storm is over," comments Brambleclaw. "We'll be eating dinner soon. We're having pizza."

"So be at the cafeteria in ten minutes," Ashfur says.

They leave, and I finally stand up and look at the boys in my cabin. The first boy I notice has cream-colored hair and a smirk on his face.

"Berrynose!" I exclaim.

"How ya doing, bro?" he replies, tossing a football at me. I neatly catch it.

"I'm joining this game," says a boy with fox-red hair. Foxleap.

Eventually, we somehow end up playing football in our small cabin. My team is winning by the time we hear the foghorn. They use it as kind of a school bell, to tell you when class starts and stuff. Except this is camp. So that means that it's time for dinner.

My friends race to the cafeteria. I follow more slowly, peering through the trees. I see the girls walking from their cabin to the cafeteria, and I notice my sister, her black hair flying behind her. And next to her is my crush. I catch up to them.

"Hey, Hollyleaf!" I say casually, trying to act cool when the prettiest girl in the world is walking right next to her.

"Hi Lionblaze," my sister replies. "Remember Cinderheart?"

I nod. "Oh yeah. Hi Cinderheart, I'm Lionblaze," I say.

Cinderheart greets me quietly. Did I say anything wrong? Or is she just shy? What happened?

"Well, I'd better catch up," I say. "You know, today we're having pizza."

Before they can say anything else, I race over to the cafeteria. I turn for a brief second to catch a glimpse of Cinderheart whispering something to Hollyleaf, and then Hollyleaf laughs. Are they talking about me? What's going on?

As I enter the cafeteria, my only worry is finding my friends in the crowded cafeteria. But after I get my pizza, I hear Berrynose's voice as he yells, "Yo, Lionblaze! Over here!"

I go over to his table and set my tray down. There's Berrynose, Bumblestripe, Foxleap, Mousewhisker, and Toadstep. As I sit down, Bumblestripe is telling some story about some baseball game. I drown them out as I look around the cafeteria. _There she is!_ My heart is racing as I spot Cinderheart. She's sitting at a table with Hollyleaf and the other ThunderCabin girls. Cinderheart turns around, and our gazes lock for a second, but I quickly turn away.

"Lionblaze? You there man?"

"What?"

"I said, how's football going?" asks Mousewhisker.

"Oh, it's going great," I reply. Mousewhisker nods and he starts to brag about all the sports that he plays.

After dinner, we meet at the Camp Tree right outside the cafeteria. We all sit down on the grass. I notice a guy with red hair and green eyes as he stands before the teenagers in front of him. I smile. Firestar.

"Welcome, campers!" Firestar says. "I'm Firestar, the Camp Director."

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Let's hurry up to the Camp Meeting," says Leafpool. I follow her voice as she leads me to the Camp Tree. In case you didn't know, I'm blind. Yes, I can't see. But don't remind me, okay?

We reach the Camp Tree, and I hear Firestar, the Camp Director, explaining the daily schedule and all that stuff. But that doesn't concern me. I'm not a regular camper. I'm Leafpool's assistant. I don't have the normal schedule.

Firestar introduces Graystripe, the Assistant Camp Director. He also introduces the Head of Cabins. ThunderCabins is lead by Bluestar. My Cabin would be the ThunderCabins, since my brother, Lionblaze, and my sister, Hollyleaf, belong there. But I'm a medic. I don't have a specific Cabin.

"As most of you already know," explains Firestar, "We have some new guest campers this year. They're staying in the tents near the lake, and you are not to disturb them. However, they will be joining us in some of our activities, so it would be wise to get to know them."

I grunt. I'll know every single camper _too _well when they get sick or hurt.

"Also," Firestar continues, "We will have a few younger children with us for the last week."

Ah. The 'paws. In case you didn't know, Camp Warriors is a three-week long camp for teenagers, and during the last week, the "pre-teens", known as 'paws, come and stay in their _own _cabins. I remember when I was a 'paw. I felt so special.

Firestar finishes speaking, and we are dismissed. Tonight, apparently, the evening activity was a private campfire for every Cabin. I don't know if anyone did that on purpose, but I feel pretty left out. Oh well. At least I get my _own, clean _room.

"Brambleclaw," Leafpool says. "Jayfeather is going with you, OK?"

Wait... _what?_

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter! I'm planning on going into lots of different POVs, but for now it's just the original Three. Anyway, what do you think? Please review! Stay awesome! ~Silver<strong>


	2. Campfires and Pillow Fights

**I'm back! Here's another chapter! Please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jayfeather's POV<strong>

I can feel the fire burning in front of me. I can almost make out the picture in my head: all of the ThunderCabin boys poking each other with sticks, a campfire, and marshmallows flying around. Brambleclaw is sitting on my right, and on my left is Lionblaze. I sigh. I'm tired, but I'm staying awake because this is actually my first campfire _ever_. Everyone's laughing and talking. But nobody's talking to me. Not even Ashfur and Brambleclaw are talking to each other. I don't think that they're very good friends.

I sigh. Maybe _I _should make some friends.

_That's it! _I decide. _I'll visit the tents! There's SURE to be someone there._

I'll visit them in the morning.

**Cinderheart's POV**

The flame crackles in front of me. I put another marshmallow onto my stick and put it over the fire. Eventually, it's soft and gooey. I stick it between two graham crackers and put some chocolate on it. I try to savor it, knowing that there is only a limited supply of marshmallows. But I end up eating it in two bites.

Hollyleaf's eyes widen. "Cindy, that's your third s'more!"

I giggle as I lick my fingers clean. "I can't believe you don't like s'mores."

Hollyleaf doesn't reply. She just stares into the fire. Meanwhile, I look around to see our counselor, Squirrelflight. She's patiently listening to Hazeltail as she talks on and on. Squirrelflight said that we would have another counselor, but she lives far away, and her plane got delayed. But Squirrelflight didn't tell us who our other counselor was.

Finally, it's time to get ready to go to sleep. We return to our cabin. I change into my pajamas, brush my teeth, and wait on my bed. But instead of sleeping, we decide to stay up. Some girls start playing cards, others practice gymnastics, but Hollyleaf and I crawl into our beds and talk.

"How was your first day at camp?" I ask.

"It was fine," Hollyleaf replies. "But it's still too early to tell."

I shrug my shoulders. "I guess."

"I'm tired, I'll just go to sleep," says Hollyleaf. She closes her eyes. I turn around and watch the girls, who are now all on their beds, whispering with each other. I stand up and climb the ladder to Honeyfern's bed. She's braiding Rosepetal's hair while Poppyfrost talks to her.

"Can you do my hair?" I ask.

"Sure," replies Poppyfrost. She begins to do a french braid. When she's done, I get a great idea.

"You know what we should do?" I ask.

"What?" asks Rosepetal.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" I exclaim. I grab Honeyfern's pillow and hit Poppyfrost with it. She playfully smiles and fights back with her own pillow.

Soon enough, Rosepetal and Honeyfern join in. Then, Rosepetal flings her pillow across the room, and eventually, everyone joins in.

We're all laughing and having a great time, until the door opens and Squirrelflight walks in. She looks pretty tired.

Everyone stops and stares at her. But before she can say anything, Dovewing says, "Pillow fight."

Squirrelflight smiles. "Well, if you can't beat them, join them!" She picks up the nearest pillow and flings it at Dovewing. Next thing you know, the pillow fight has started again.

After a few minutes, Squirrelflight exclaims, "Girls!" and we all stop. "It's already midnight. We have a big day ahead of us, so now is the time to think about going to sleep."

Honeyfern leans in and whispers in my ear. "Key word," she murmurs, "_think _about going to sleep."

But Squirrelflight is standing there, and she doesn't look too amused. And neither is Hollyleaf.

"I thought you were asleep!" I say to Hollyleaf.

"With all the racket? I'll be surprised if Firestar didn't hear you," Hollyleaf retorts.

I say nothing. Instead, I get into my bed.

"No more pillow fights," Squirrelflight says. Then she turns off the lights. I close my eyes and drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The first day of camp is over! How did you like it? Please review! Also, I would like to thank QLKwriter for being my first reviewer! ~Silver<strong>


	3. Canoes and Crafts

**I'm back with another chapter! R&R please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dovewing's POV<strong>

I wake up to the sound of the foghorn. I quickly sit up in bed.

"Do we _have _to wake up?" groans Icecloud.

"Yes," replies Hollyleaf. She's putting a jogging suit on. _Oh, that's right! _I remember. _We have to do the daily warm-up._

I throw on a jacket and put on tennis shoes. Then, I race outside.

"Twenty jumping jacks!" Squirrelflight orders. She's already fully dressed and ready to go.

We then did some stretching, sit-ups, and even some push-ups. Then we had to run.

We only ran around our cabin twice, but it was tiring. We all went inside, got dressed, brushed our hair and brushed our teeth. Then we went to breakfast.

I got some French toast and orange juice, and then I went back to my table. Nobody was really in the mood for talking, since it was an early Tuesday morning.

After breakfast we need to go back to our cabin for a few minutes before our first activity. As we leave the cafeteria, I turn to Squirrelflight.

"What's our first activity?" I ask.

"Canoeing," Squirrelflight replies, "with the ThunderCabin boys."

**Jayfeather's POV**

After breakfast, I told Leafpool that I would be exploring camp. She had looked a bit uncertain, but she still let me go.

I let my senses guide me through the woods. I'm pretty sure that I'm going the right way. Then, I hear someone call, "Hey! Are you Jayfeather?"

I run over, following the voice. "I'm Jayfeather," I say.

"Oh, hi Jayfeather," they reply. "I'm Half Moon."

"Hi Half Moon," I say. Her voice is calm and welcoming. I smile.

"Is there anything you need?" asks Half Moon. "I'm not aware that anyone is sick in the Tents."

I shrug my shoulders. "I'm just looking around. Is this your first year at camp?"

Half Moon begins to tell me about all the other camps she's been to. I barely listen. I only smile, thinking that I _have _made a new friend. Half Moon starts walking, and I follow her.

"Oh!" she exclaims. "Move to the left, or you'll run into that tree. Did you get distracted by my talking? If so, I'm sorry."

"No, no," I reply. "I'm blind."

Half Moon stops walking. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she murmurs.

"It's fine," I reply. "Well, I have to go. Nice meeting you."

"All right, I'll see you later," she says.

I wave goodbye and walk back to the Medical Cabin. My heart is beating really quickly. _Half Moon, _I say in my head, _Half Moon…_

**Lionblaze's POV**

I walk over to the lake with Berrynose and Bumblestripe. They chat on and on. I look around, enjoying the view. Camp Warriors is actually a beautiful place.

"Lionblaze!" exclaims a voice. I turn around to see my sister Hollyleaf running up to me. My heart starts pounding when Cinderheart races over, behind Hollyleaf.

"Shouldn't you two be with your group?" I ask.

"We're going canoeing with _your _group," Hollyleaf replies.

We reach the lake. I see several canoes lined up. There are two guys sitting on a bench. They look like brothers.

"Welcome," says one of them. "I am Oakheart, your canoeing instructor. And this is my brother, Crookedjaw."

_Crookedjaw! I would hate to have a name like him. _But his name fits him. I notice that his jaw is tilted to the side. I wonder what happened. But I'm not going to ask.

"Anyways," Oakheart continues. "To start off, everyone needs a paddle."

We all start off with some basic skills. Then, Oakheart tells us to get a partner and a canoe. I turn to Berrynose.

"Berrynose? Partners?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Sorry, Lionblaze, I'm with Bumblestripe," Berrynose replies. His tone isn't very kind, either.

_What's up, Berrynose? Seriously? _I think to myself.

I look around for a partner, but it seems like everyone's taken. Then I see a boy with russet hair and a smirk.

"Looks like the great Lionblaze doesn't have a partner," he says.

"Neither do you, Foxleap," I retort. But he only laughs.

"All right, bestie, let's go," Foxleap says. I follow him to where Crookedjaw stands, giving everyone life jackets.

"Do we _have _to wear these?" Berrynose is growling.

"Of course," says Foxleap. "They're the latest fashion statement." Foxleap puts one on. "I look _fabulous!_"

I try to hold back a laugh. Even Bumblestripe smiles, but Berrynose only rolls his eyes. _What's with him all of a sudden? _I wonder. Oh well.

After I put on my life jacket, I go to get a canoe.

"Front or back?" I ask Foxleap.

"I'll take the front," he says. Foxleap climbs into the canoe and I push it out into the water and climb in.

Oakheart gets into his own canoe at the front of our group. "All right," he yowls, loud enough for everyone to hear. "We're going to go down that river. Crookedjaw will let you know when it's safe to go. Be careful, and Ashfur will be right here if you need something."

Oakheart starts canoeing down the river, and Foxleap and I follow. In front of us are Hollyleaf and Cinderheart. _At least Cinderheart's not behind me, so she won't see how bad I am at canoeing, _I remind myself.

Hollyleaf and Cinderheart start paddling. "Wait," says Crookedjaw. After about a minute, he lets us go.

For a while, I don't even need to paddle. The current pushes us forward until the river widens. Now, Foxleap and I can safely pass others.

The canoe is leaning to the left, so I put on more weight on the right, and it evens out. Eventually, Foxleap and I pass Hollyleaf and Cinderheart's canoe. My heart is pounding.

"Oh yeah?" calls Hollyleaf. "Cinderheart, _paddle_!"

Somehow, they pass us again. "Faster!" calls Foxleap.

I paddle with all my strength, but Hollyleaf and Cinderheart have made it to the front of the group. I sigh.

_Splash!_ In the millisecond that I blinked, somehow our canoe has tipped over, and now I'm soaking wet.

Berrynose and Bumblestripe, who were behind us, take one look and laugh.

"It's not funny!" I protest. Then, all of a sudden, Foxleap hits the side of their canoe with his paddle, and their canoe has flipped over, throwing _them _into the water. Now _Foxleap and I _are the ones to laugh.

I may hate swimming, but Berrynose _loathes _swimming. He looks like a helpless child, squirming in the water. _I'm glad we have life jackets on, or we'd all have drowned by now,_ I think to myself.

Suddenly, Crookedjaw paddles by with Squirreflight. Without saying anything, Crookedjaw jumps into the water and guides us to shore.

"What happened?" asks Squirrelflight when we're on dry land.

"Our canoe tipped over," Foxleap simply explains.

"_They _tipped us over!" yelps Berrynose.

"Is this true?" asks Crookedjaw. Bumblestripe nods and Foxleap just crosses his arms, as if he's challenging Crookedjaw.

"It's only the second day, and you guys are already having arguments," sighs Crookedjaw. "Well, that's Ashfur and Brambleclaw's problem. You guys stay here, and I'll go get the canoes."

Once Crookedjaw has turned the canoes back on the right side, he orders us to get back on and keep paddling. "But remember," Crookedjaw says, "Squirrelflight and I will be here."

I nod. Then, once again, Foxleap and I are racing through the river.

"We are the champions!" exclaims Foxleap, even though we are _clearly _in last place. But surprisingly, as skinny as Foxleap is, he's pretty strong, and we pass a few groups.

All of a sudden, we're back at the lake. I'm tired and my arms hurt, so all I want to do is get out of the canoe. So I jump out and land in the water.

I thought that I could jump to the dock, but I guess I was wrong. Now I'm even _wetter_. I climb the ladder up to the dock while the others also get out.

"D-do you h-have any t-towels?" I ask Brambleclaw, shivering. He tosses me one and I dried off. I took of my life jacket and turned around to see everyone else talking. Foxleap has already joined someone's conversation.

"Can I go back to the cabin and change?" I ask. Brambleclaw nods, and I race off.

_Well, at least I know I won't be canoeing in the Olympics…_

**Honeyfern's POV**

"Next we have crafts, and then lunch," reports Squirrelflight.

Oh! Crafts! I wonder what we'll be making this time? I walk over to the picnic benches where Whitewing is waiting for us.

"Welcome, girls," she says. I sit down next to my sister Poppyfrost.

"What are we making today?" asks Hazeltail.

Whitewing smiles. "Today, we're making friendship bracelets."

"Oh!" exclaims Icecloud. "I know how to make a chevron bracelet!"

"That's what we're doing today," says Whitewing, "unless you'd rather make your own."

She passes out some string, and I take some purple, pink and blue string. I'm going to make a bracelet for Poppyfrost.

Whitewing instructs us on how to weave it just right. I look around. Most girls already know how to do bracelets really well. After a few minutes, I see that everyone's crowded around Dovewing, so I decide to go and see what she's up to.

"Whoa!" I exclaim. Dovewing has somehow managed to make a bracelet that has the word _Ivy_ on it in white letters. I'm assuming it's for her sister Ivypool. But how did Dovewing _weave _that? She's amazing!

Time flies by. I finally finish my bracelet, and I give it to Poppyfrost. She gives me a lavender, blue and orange chevron bracelet. I walk over with her to lunch.

After lunch is our free hour. I return to my cabin and lay down on my bed. It's good to just… _not do anything_. I sigh.

"Ivypool!" calls Dovewing. "I have something for you."

I sit up in bed and watch as Dovewing presents the bracelet for Ivypool, who is thrilled. Dovewing ties the bracelet on Ivypool's wrist.

_Maybe I should get ready_. I look through my bag of clothes for a swimsuit. After I get dressed for the lake, I let Poppyfrost do my hair.

And then, the cell phone that I shouldn't have at camp, rings loud enough for all the girls to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Sorry if this chapter was too long! Anyways, I would like to thank TheHarshCritique, QLKwriter, sunburstkitty, Rebellegirl and Guest for reviewing! Stay fabulous! ~Silver<strong>


	4. A Great Race

**Here's chapter 4! Thanks for 14 reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Poppyfrost's POV<strong>

Honeyfern's cell phone went off.

Every girl in the room turns to stare at her. Honeyfern blushes.

"Go on," I whisper. "Answer it."

Honeyfern presses the "answer call" button, and puts the phone up to her ear. I lean in to hear.

"Hello? Honeyfern?"

"Ummm… hi? Yeah, this is Honeyfern."

"Oh, good! Sweetie, Can I talk to Poppyfrost? I tried calling her, but nobody answered."

"Yeah, sure," says Honeyfern, handing me her phone.

Shocked, I hold it up to my ear.

"Hi mom," I quickly murmur. "This is Poppyfrost."

"Hi sweetie! I just wanted to let you know that you left your sunscreen at home, so I'll send it to the camp. Is that OK?"

I roll my eyes. Of _course _I forgot my sunscreen. Unlike my gorgeous sisters Honeyfern and Cinderheart, I don't tan. I _burn_. They don't need sunscreen. I do.

"Mom, I don't think you're allowed to send things like sunscreen. I'll just borrow someone else's."

"Are you sure? I can just throw it into the mail and send it right over."

"Yeah, mom, I'm positive. I gotta go now, so bye."

"Ok. Love you, sweetie, and say hi to your sisters from me."

I hang up and give the phone back to Honeyfern. Why, why, _why? _Why couldn't Honeyfern have her phone on silent, like I did? Why did mom _have _to call? She could've… I don't know, but she could've done _something _else.

I look through my bag and find my phone.

_Missed call: Mom (9)_

9 missed calls? Ugh.

After I got dressed and got my towel, I go over and lie down on my bed and wait for the foghorn to sound.

**Blossomfall's POV**

When the foghorn sounds, I take my things and race through the forest towards the lake. I know that it's only the second day, but I'm already homesick. I totally envy my sister Briarlight. Due to an injury, she can't attend camp. So instead, she gets to sit at home, doing whatever she pleases, while I try not to get devoured by mosquitoes. At least my brother, Bumblestripe, is here.

I'm the first ThunderCabin girl to reach the lake. The RiverCabins are already here, swimming and diving off of the diving board. The ShadowCabins are mostly sitting on picnic benches, either playing cards or listening to music, though a few of them are swinging on the two rope swings.

I head straight for the snack shop. I walk in and take a look at the little menu.

"An ice cream sandwich and some lemonade, please," I say to the worker.

"That'll be two dollars, please," replies the worker. I hand her two dollars and she gives me the lemonade and ice cream sandwich.

By the time I leave the snack shop, the rest of the camp has arrived. WindCabins are racing around, playing tag, and ThunderCabins are at the volleyball court. I decide to go and watch the game.

"Let's start with boys against girls," suggests Icecloud.

"All right! I'm ready," exclaims Dovewing. "Boys can start."

My brother, Bumblestripe, starts out with the volleyball. He serves it over the net. On the other side, Hollyleaf spikes it over to Cinderheart, who hits it over the net. Lionblaze leaps forward and gets it just barely over the net. The game goes on until Rosepetal hits it, but it only lands to the ground. Eventually, the game continues, with the boys winning in the end.

They're about to start another game when a tall, black-haired counselor walks up to them. "Hey, Thunderkids," he says. "The counselors would like our _own _volleyball game, if you don't mind."

"Crowfeather, don't be so rude," replies another counselor. Tawnypelt of ShadowCabins. Even though ShadowCabins and ThunderCabins have a pretty bad relationship, Tawnypelt has always been one of the nicer ones. Maybe because Brambleclaw is her brother. But I'm not so sure how _that_ happened.

Anyways, the counselors pretty much chased the ThunderCabin kids out. But Toadstep pulls out a deck of cards, and everyone begins playing a card game called Egyptian Ratscrew. I even join, and we're all having so much fun. Whenever anyone would put down an ace, Foxleap would freak out and go, "BEWARE OF THE ACES!" We were all laughing and having fun. But then, the foghorn sounded. _That couldn't have been two and a half hours. Could it? _But as they say, time flies when you're having fun. And it looks like that was the most fun I've had in a really long time.

**Ivypool's POV**

Next up is cooking. Yay. In case you didn't know, I was being sarcastic. Cooking is Dovewing's thing, _not _mine. I can't even make a decent _sandwich_. But Dovewing, my "flawless, perfect sister"? Oh, you want a Cheese Soufflé? How about a triple-layered chocolate fudge cake? Or even some tomato soup? Go to Dovewing.

I enter the little kitchen building, and I see Daisy, the cooking instructor.

"Hello girls," she welcomes us with a warm smile. "Today, we'll start off with making some fudgesicles."

Oh. Well, at least we're making something that tastes good.

"So, divide into groups of 3, and I'll give you your ingredients and your recipe!"

I raise my hand.

"Yes?"

"Will we get to eat them?" I ask.

Daisy smiles. "Afterwards, yes."

We get to work. I join Dovewing and Blossomfall's group. I sort of sit back and let them do it, but Dovewing urges me to pour in some cocoa powder or sugar every so often. Finally, Dovewing finishes it. I'm sure they'll taste great, thanks to Dovewing.

Dovewing puts the fudgesicles in the fridge, and we're done. We have a few minutes to play some card games and such before we have to go to dinner.

For dinner we have spaghetti. I quietly sit as most of the girls chat. After dinner, we go to the Camp Tree, where we sit down and wait for Firestar. Once he shows up, we stop talking and listen.

"Tonight we will have a 'great race'," says Firestar. Well, this sounds interesting. "We will give further instructions later, but for now, you should get dressed in comfortable clothes and tennis shoes. Oh, and also, there will be four teams according to Cabins. You should wear your Cabin color. ThunderCabins are red, RiverCabins are blue, WindCabins are yellow, and ShadowCabins are green."

He dismisses us, and I run back to my cabin. I throw on my gym shoes and get ready to do this 'great race'. Sports are a talent that I have that Dovewing doesn't. Not to brag, but I'm the fastest girl at school, plus I'm on the soccer team. So, you can imagine that I'm pretty excited.

Dovewing walks in and puts on her tennis shoes, giving me a long stare. Her gaze isn't angry, just a bit… upset. _What did I do? I haven't done anything wrong. What happened?_

**Berrynose's POV**

"ThunderCABINS! ThunderCABINS! ThunderCABINS!" we chant proudly. Lionblaze brought some red bandanas for everyone. Of course he wants to be the center of attention. But I took one anyway and tied it around my head.

"Hey, boys," Ashfur says, peeking his head through the door. "Quiet down. We're leaving now."

We storm through the door and back to the Camp Tree. Firestar comes out.

"All right," he says. "Each Cabins will be together on a team. You will all start here, in a line, and your Head of Cabins will give you directions as to where to go first. You will be in groups of 3, going from station to station. At each station, there will be a counselor, giving you further instructions. The next group of your Cabins can only go when the previous group has returned. The first Cabins to be completely done will win."

"What do we win?" comes a voice.

"A prize," replies Firestar. I snort. "So, pick your groups, and get ready to start."

"I'll be in the first group," I exclaim immediately.

"I'll go with you," decides Lionblaze.

"No," says Hollyleaf, stopping him. "You need to be last, because you'll be fast and you'll help us win."

"So, who's coming with me?" I ask.

"I'll go," volunteers Honeyfern.

"I'm coming too!" exclaims Poppyfrost right away. Oh, great. Sister drama.

"All right," says Bluestar. "You three will go over to the dock by the lake, and the counselor there will give you further instructions. Good luck."

"Three, two, one!" shouts Firestar as I sprint off, with Honeyfern and Poppyfrost following behind.

**Lionblaze's POV**

I impatiently pace around, waiting for Dovewing, Ivypool, and Blossomfall to return. Next up is Hollyleaf, Cinderheart and I. We're the last group to go before ThunderCabins wins. So far WindCabins is in the lead, because the final WindCabins group dashed off just moments ago. I go up to Bluestar.

"When are they coming back?" I ask.

"I don't know. But you'll be going to the dock by the lake first, you know. So get ready, because they'll be back soon."

I finally see three figures hurrying over to us. "Cinderheart! Hollyleaf! Get ready!" I exclaim.

"We're back!" shouts Ivypool.

"Go!" exclaims Bluestar. I race off, making sure that Cinderheart and Hollyleaf are following. We sprint over to the dock, where Feathertail, a counselor of RiverCabins, is standing by.

"All right," she says, smiling. "Here you have to make 3 different human pyramids."

"Okay, who's the lightest?" I ask.

"Probably Cindy," says Hollyleaf.

"Ok, Hollyleaf and I will get down on our hands and knees, and Cinderheart, you get on top of us."

"Okay," says Cinderheart. She climbs onto my back.

"Great!" says Feathertail. "Two more ways left."

"Now, Lionblaze and I will each hold one of your feet, Cindy, okay?" Hollyleaf decides.

"Sure," says Cinderheart. She climbs onto my hand and Hollyleaf's, and stands up proudly.

"One way left!" exclaims Feathertail.

To get down from the pyramid, Cinderheart does a backflip and lands perfectly on her feet. _She's so awesome…_

"Lionblaze!" snaps Hollyleaf. I turn around. "Huh?"

"I _said, _do you have any ideas?" asks Hollyleaf. I shrug. "I only know one way, and that was the first way."

"How about knees?" suggests Cinderheart.

"What do you mean?" asks Hollyleaf.

"Like, you both get down on one knee, and I stand on top of each knee."

"Sure!" says Hollyleaf. We complete our final pyramid.

Feathertail nods. "I've seen more creative, but that counts."

"Where to next?" I ask.

"To the Camp Bulletin Board right outside the Cafeteria," says Feathertail. "And good luck."

We nod our thanks and quickly sprint off to the bulletin board, where we see Nightcloud, a counselor of WindCabins.

"All right, Thunderkids," she says. "Here you do a four-legged race."

"_Four_?" I ask. But she's already tying my left foot to Hollyleaf's foot, and my right foot to Cinderheart's foot.

"Now, you have to go from this line, to there. It's 25 feet, in case you didn't know," says Nightcloud. "So, get ready, set, go."

I jump off, but we fall down. "I thought we were walking!" protests Hollyleaf.

"Let's jump. It'll be quicker," I suggest. We stand back up and start hopping to the end line. I probably look ridiculous, but Cinderheart is smiling as if she's having fun. And if she's having fun, that's enough to make _me _happy.

We reach the end line without falling down.

"Great," says Nightcloud with no emotion at all. "Now you go to the swings near the lake."

"All the way over _there_?!" protests Cinderheart.

"Well, I'd suggest you hurry. I bet you that WindCabins has already won," Nightcloud says with a smirk.

"Fine," I say. "Let's go!"

We race off, going through a bunch of trees, and still we have to run across a large open field, over a bridge, and hurry to the swings.

"I can't keep up!" gasps Hollyleaf.

"We're almost there!" I pant. Finally, we reach the swings to see Rowanclaw, a counselor of ShadowCabins.

"All right, here you'll do some water balloon tossing," says Rowanclaw. "If you throw it to each other 10 times, you'll get to go. But if you drop it _at all_, you have to start over."

"Challenge accepted," I say. Rowanclaw gives me the first balloon.

"Spread out into a triangle," says Hollyleaf. We stand about 15 feet apart. I toss the water balloon to Cinderheart, but I guess I tossed too hard, because the balloon explodes onto her shirt.

"Lionblaze!" exclaims Cinderheart. I frown. I can't even impress her.

I take another water balloon, and this time I toss it _lightly_. Cinderheart catches it, and tosses it to Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf literally _chucks _it at me, but I somehow manage to catch it. I toss it back to Cinderheart, and she tosses to Hollyleaf, but Hollyleaf's fingers slip and the balloon drops.

"Oops!" she says. I don't even argue, I just take another water balloon and toss it to Cinderheart. _One. _She throws to Hollyleaf. _Two. _I catch it when Hollyleaf throws it to me. _Three._

Finally, we make it to nine. I have it in my arms. I toss it to Cinderheart.

_Ten! _Cinderheart caught it.

"Nice," says Rowanclaw. "Well, this was your last station. Hurry back to the Camp Tree."

I race off, over the bridge, across the field, and through the forest. Finally, I reach Bluestar. She high-fives us.

I turn around to see a few other kids just reaching their teams. Then, I hear Firestar's voice.

"All right, everyone," says Firestar. "WindCabins has won this 'great race'. They will receive their prize."

I hear cheers from WindCabins. I growl.

"WindCabins will be able to eat dessert first as their prize. Second, ThunderCabins, third, ShadowCabins, and finally, RiverCabins."

Well, at least we got second place. Firestar dismisses WindCabins to the cafeteria for some dessert. After a minute or so, he dismisses ThunderCabins.

I sprint to the cafeteria. The only thing that keeps me running is that I know there will be some kind of treat waiting for me. I don't know if I've mentioned this already, but Camp Warriors has _the best _desserts.

I get in line to find that tonight the dessert is brownies. Warm, chocolaty brownies. Mmm.

And they taste _amazing. _I wish we could have seconds.

Afterwards, I run back to my cabin to take a shower before the other boys. Then, I settle into my bed and drift off to sleep, thinking about the girl of my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to CherryBreezeFeather, Guest, CandyHeart13, sunburstkitty, Stream that Flows Around Rock and QLKwriter for reviewing on Chapter 3! Anyways, I hope you liked it! ~Silver<strong>


	5. WindCabins

**I'm sorry, I've been really busy lately. Anyways, here's chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>Heathertail's POV<strong>

My alarm clock forces me awake. I groan. I need my beauty sleep. But I also need to get dressed and apply my makeup.

The other WindCabin girls are still asleep. They're obviously not going to look very pretty today, unless they hurry and wake up.

I put on a sparkly pink skirt and a white top. I try to straighten my extremely wavy hair, but it just won't do. Sighing, I take out my makeup bag and apply some eyeliner and mascara. After that, I put on my favorite silver necklace with a star-shaped charm.

The foghorn sounds, and the girls in my cabin slowly get up. I think we're supposed to do some kind of daily warm-ups, but our counselor doesn't require it.

Once everyone is up, there are at least five girls begging me to do their hair.

"You should've woken up earlier," I say. But I still get to work on putting Sedgewhisker's brown hair into a fashionable bun.

As we head over to the cafeteria for breakfast, I notice Lionblaze walking with some other ThunderCabin boy. I prance over and twirl my hair.

"Hey, Lionblaze," I giggle. He looks at me, smiling.

"Oh… um, hi, Heathertail," Lionblaze replies. "How's camp so far?"

"Fine," I reply. "It's great that I'll get to spend three whole weeks with you!"

"Yeah… great," he replies. I toss my hair and wave goodbye. _Why wasn't he so happy to see me? I'm fabulous. He has to like me. And if he doesn't…_

**Lionblaze's POV**

What do _I_ think of Heathertail? Sure, she's pretty, but I don't _like _her in _that_ way. I mean, I want to be her friend. Not her boyfriend.

But Heathertail's not my main worry right now. It's that selfish piece of fox dung.

The one who spilled the cereal and blamed it on me. The one who tripped me, even if I regained my balance quickly. The one who glared at me throughout breakfast. The one who pushed my brother Jayfeather into a wall. I mean, you want to mess with me? Not nice, but I can deal with it. But you want to mess with my brother? No. Just no.

Even when we went to Sports, he kicked me in the face with a soccer ball. And it _hurt_. Thanks to him, I'm sitting in the Medical Cabin with Leafpool fussing over me. I can tell that Jayfeather knows who did it. That nasty, arrogant, fox-hearted monster.

And believe it or not, it's not Berrynose.

His name is Breezepelt.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it was a short chapter, but I've decided to start posting shorter chapters, but post more often. Anyways, Heathertail and Breezepelt have been introduced! Please review! ~Silver<strong>


	6. Showoffs and Ideas

**I'm back with Chapter 6! I'm going to try to post every other day. Anyways, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hollyleaf's POV<strong>

Once the foghorn sounds, I sprint out the door and race through the forest. I didn't even bother to put on my swimsuit, since I'm _not _going swimming. That's for RiverCabins, not ThunderCabins.

"Wait up, Hollyleaf!" I hear Cinderheart call. But I don't stop running.

_Slam! _I fall to the ground. My volleyball and deck of cards fly out of my hands. I look up to see this boy with reddish and strands of white hair looking down at me.

"I'm so sorry!" he gasps. "I didn't see you there."

I adjust my tank top and look at him. "Well, I didn't see you either."

The boy doesn't reply. He just helps me pick up my cards while I go get my volleyball. He returns the cards to me.

"So, are you a ThunderCabin girl?" he asks.

"Yes," I answer hesitantly. "Are you a tent boy?"

He nods. "I'm Fallen Leaves."

"I'm Hollyleaf," I reply.

"HOLLYLEAF!" exclaims a voice. I turn around to see Cinderheart running up to me.

"Who's this?" she asks.

"Cinderheart, this is Fallen Leaves," I say. "Fallen Leaves, this is Cinderheart."

I turn around to look at Fallen Leaves, but he's nowhere to be seen.

**Hazeltail's POV**

At the lake, the counselors are already playing volleyball. _I wish they'd give us campers a chance to play._ Instead, I get an ice cream bar and head over to the ping-pong table.

"Hi, Hazeltail," says a voice. I look up to see Rosepetal coming towards me. I smile. We were really close friends last year, but this year it seemed as if she decided to leave me for Poppyfrost and Honeyfern. Don't get me wrong, Poppyfrost and Honeyfern are both really nice, but I wish it could be those good old days when it was just Rosepetal and I…

"I'll start. Okay?" says Rosepetal. I nod. She tosses the ball into the air and lightly hits it, sending it over to me. I return the ball, and we go back and forth for a while until Rosepetal drops it. I giggle.

"Hey, where are Poppyfrost and Honeyfern, by the way?" I ask.

Rosepetal shrugs her shoulders. "Following your brother around."

My eyes widen. "Berrynose?"

Rosepetal nods. "Come on. Just watch how crazy they are about him."

I follow Rosepetal over to the rope swings. Honeyfern is on the swing, laughing and having fun. Berrynose is pushing her, and off to the side stands an unhappy Poppyfrost.

When we arrive, Poppyfrost stops us. "I'm going next," she says.

Berrynose looks tired. "I can't push all of you! Besides, maybe _I _want to have a turn."

"I'll push you!" Honeyfern and Poppyfrost exclaim at the same time.

"No, I'll do it myself," says Berrynose. "Honeyfern, it's my turn."

Honeyfern gets off and stands to the side as Berrynose walks backwards. He waits a bit, and then runs and leaps onto the rope swing. I roll my eyes. _My brother can be such an annoying show-off sometimes…_

"Hey, Hazeltail," says a voice. It's Poppyfrost.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well," says Poppyfrost. "You're brother…. I really like him. If there's any way that you could find out if he likes me back, then…. I'd really appreciate it." She smiles and tosses her hair.

"I'll put it on my to-do list," I sigh.

"Thanks," replies Poppyfrost.

Though, to be honest, I really don't care. This is Berrynose's problem, _not _mine.

**Tigerheart's POV**

Sometimes I wish that I could be in ThunderCabins. I mean, _most _of the time, I'm proud to be a ShadowCabin. But there are times when I look at those Thunderkids, and I wish that I could be one of them. But I can't.

Of all the things, though, I want to be in ThunderCabin because of Dovewing. She's such a gorgeous, talented girl. And when I see her laughing with the ThunderCabin boys, well, I want to be there too.

So, I leave my ShadowCabin "friends" and look around for Dovewing. I finally notice her chatting with Bumblestripe and Foxleap as she braids Ivypool's hair. I quickly grab an ice cream and head over to them.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask, sitting down on the picnic table right next to Dovewing.

"Aren't you a Shadowkid?" asks Bumblestripe.

"Yes, aren't you a Thunderkid?" I retort. I immediately wish that I hadn't sounded so angry.

"Well, if you don't mind, we were_ talking,_" says Ivypool.

"And I'll just listen," I reply. Ivypool rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Dovewing, go on," Ivypool says.

Dovewing hesitates for a moment, but then continues. "Anyways, only _then _did I realize that I was the only one who made a cherry pie, but it turns out, everyone else made the _wrong _kind of pie, and _I _was the only one who did it right. And this one girl got _so _angry that she threw the pie into the judge's _face_!"

My eyes widen. Ivypool laughs. "I remember that," she says. "There was also the one time that a girl on my team kicked the soccer ball at the coach!"

"Ouch," says Foxleap.

Before we know it, the foghorn sounds and it's time to go. Dovewing keeps on chatting, and I try to get closer to her, but Bumblestripe is blocking my way. I growl. I really like Dovewing. But I'm supposed to be a loyal ShadowCabin camper. _And_, it seems as if Bumblestripe likes her as well. I need to think of something clever to get Dovewing's attention.

_That's it!_ I smile. I just thought of a great idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! ~Silver<strong>


	7. Skits and New Counselors

**Chapter 7! Thank you for 24 reviews, you guys are FABULOUS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Icecloud's POV<strong>

Camp is going by so fast. I know, it's only the third day, but we just had dinner, and it's already evening. Squirrelflight opens the door to our cabin. "All right, girls," she says, "we're leaving for the campfire in a few minutes. Oh, and your other counselor will be here tonight."

When she leaves, I put on some leggings and a hoodie. After a few minutes, Squirrelflight comes back.

"Ready, girls?" she asks.

"Totally," replies Dovewing. We all head out of the cabin and follow Squirrelflight. And this campfire _won't _be like the first one. The _whole _camp will be here, and the counselors will put on skits and stuff. I can't wait.

I end up walking beside Ivypool, Dovewing, and Blossomfall. Dovewing is chatting on and on, while her sister throws in some occasional comments. I drown them out and focus on the blond-haired boy walking in front of me.

I think that he's Dovewing's cousin or something, but I'm not exactly sure. I sigh as I repeat his name in my mind. _Lionblaze_…

Unfortunately, Lionblaze _is _really popular, and I know I'm not the only girl who likes him.

We reach the campfire, and I go and sit down on a bench in between Ivypool and Blossomfall. We chat for a bit as we wait for the rest of the camp to come.

_There he is. _I see Lionblaze on a bench a few rows in front of me. He's laughing and talking to Cinderheart and Hollyleaf. I wish _I _was brave enough to approach him.

Finally, the rest of the camp appears. We quiet down as the campfire is lit, and then the skits begin.

Well, I'm not really sure if the first one _is _a skit, but Stormfur, a counselor for the tent kids, and Rowanclaw, a ShadowCabin counselor, run out.

"You'll never get me alive!" exclaims Stormfur.

"Of course I will," replies Rowanclaw, "Even if it's the last thing I do!"

They run off. At the moment, I'm pretty confused. _That wasn't really… funny. Skits are supposed to be funny._

For the next skit, someone brings out 6 chairs. Nobody sits in the first or the last one, but the middle ones are taken by Feathertail, Tawnypelt, Ashfur and Brambleclaw. They're laughing and crying. I guess they're supposed to be "watching a movie".

Suddenly, Crowfeather walks over, holding Nightcloud's hand. "Oh, excuse me," says Crowfeather, "but my girlfriend and I would like to sit together, so could you please move over a bit?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," the other counselors reply. They stand up and go to a different seat. However, they've only switched spots among themselves, and the only two open seats are the first and the last one... _again_.

"Could you… move again?" asks Nightcloud. "No? Well, okay… Crowfeather, you sit here, and I'll sit on that side."

"Okay," agrees Crowfeather. He sits down on the first chair, while Nightcloud takes the last seat. They all pretend to watch a movie. Then, Crowfeather turns to Tawnypelt, who is next to him. "Could you give my popcorn to Nightcloud?"

"Yeah, sure," says Tawnypelt. She grabs the popcorn bag, eats a few, and then passes it on to Ashfur. Ashfur takes the popcorn, eats some, and gives it to Feathertail. Feathertail takes the popcorn, eats a few, and gives it to Brambleclaw, who literally _pours _the popcorn (and it _is _real popcorn) into his mouth. Then, he gives the popcorn to Nightcloud. She looks in the bag and shrugs her shoulders, setting it to the side. There's_ no_ popcorn remaining.

After a few more seconds, Crowfeather turns to Tawnypelt. "Tell my girlfriend that Crowfeather says she's pretty," says Crowfeather. Tawnypelt nods. She whispers into Ashfur's ear, who whispers into Feathertail's ear, who whispers into Brambleclaw's ear. Brambleclaw turns to Nightcloud.

"Crowfeather wants you to know that he thinks that I'm very pretty," says Brambleclaw.

Nightcloud is furious. She slaps Brambleclaw, who slaps Feathertail, who slaps Ashfur, who slaps Tawnypelt, who slaps Crowfeather.

The counselors start yelling at the "movie", telling a character to "don't open that door!" Obviously, they're unaware of the conflict going on with Crowfeather and Nightcloud.

So, Crowfeather says, "Please pass this kiss on to my girlfriend." He kisses Tawnypelt's cheek, who awkwardly kisses Ashfur's cheek. The kiss is passed down to Brambleclaw, who grabs Nightcloud and smacks a big kiss on her cheek. Nightcloud shrieks. She stands up and storms over to Crowfeather.

"Our relationship is _over _Crowfeather," exclaims Nightcloud, racing away. Crowfeather, looking crestfallen, trudges out the "theatre". Meanwhile, Brambleclaw yells, "No! Not the dog! No! Why did the _dog _have to die!" Everyone in the "theatre" starts crying as the "movie" ends. Then, they all leave the theatre, oblivious to the conflict of Nightcloud and Crowfeather.

The campers all clap. I have to admit, that _was _a funny skit. Next up, Feathertail grabs a guitar and stands in front of the campfire with the other counselors. We start singing some fun campfire songs until the next skit.

Suddenly, Rowanclaw and Stormfur run out again. I guess they're continuing their skit from earlier.

"You'll never escape!" growls Rowanclaw.

"Not if I can still run!" protests Stormfur. They both run off.

Then, Brambleclaw appears. He's wearing a ridiculous umbrella-hat, a fake green mustache, and has a sparkly purple cape on.

"I am Brambleclaw, the great teller of fortunes," he says. "I will tell your future from your shoe. But first, I need a volunteer."

He picks a ShadowCabin girl named Dawnpelt. She comes over.

"Give me your shoe, and I shall tell you your destiny," says Brambleclaw in a ridiculous voice.

Dawnpelt shrugs and takes off one of her red gym shoes and gives it to Brambleclaw. He takes it, sniffs it and carefully examines it.

"I will predict that you will have a _heavy _future," says Brambleclaw. Blackclaw, a RiverCabin counselor, comes forward and puts a box into Dawnpelt's arms. It looks really heavy from the way that Dawnpelt holds it. She sets it onto the ground and turns to Brambleclaw. "Can I have my shoe back?" she demands.

Brambleclaw sighs. "Fine, have it back." He throws it to her as she runs back to the audience.

"Any _other _volunteers?"

I hold my breath as the most handsome boy in the world gets called. Lionblaze.

"Give me your shoe," demands Brambleclaw. Lionblaze takes off his orange running shoe and presents it to Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw examines it once more.

"I will predict that you will have a _long journey_," says Brambleclaw. For a minute, Lionblaze looks confused, but then Brambleclaw takes the shoe and tosses it as far as he can.

"Hey!" protests Lionblaze, chasing after his shoe. He quickly returns, obviously unhappy.

"Another volunteer?" asks Brambleclaw. Then, a WindCabin boy named Harespring comes forward. Without question, Harespring takes off his shoe and gives it to Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw sniffs it.

"I predict that your life will be very dark…" says Brambleclaw. All of a sudden, Blackclaw comes over to Harespring and throws a black towel over him. Harespring screams, but then removes the towel, tossing it to the ground, and he storms back to the audience.

"Well, I have to go soon," says Brambleclaw. "But I believe that I have time for one more. Anyone?"

Then, Brambleclaw chooses another ThunderCabin boy. _Oh, great…_

It's my brother, Foxleap.

"Here you go, Sir Brambly!" my brother exclaims, tossing his shoe to Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw neatly catches the shoe and smells it. "I predict that you will have a _wet_ future…"

Blackclaw appears from behind my brother and dumps a bucket of water on him. My brother looks terrified.

"Here, you can use this towel," offers Blackclaw, tossing Harespring's black towel to Foxleap.

"Ew, no!" shrieks Foxleap. "It's got _WindCabin _germs on it!"

Everyone is beside themselves with laughter, except for the WindCabin campers.

"Well, I must go, and I wish you all the best of luck," says Brambleclaw. He races off.

After a few more songs, Stormfur and Rowanclaw return, racing around the campfire. Suddenly, Stormfur "trips" and Rowanclaw slows to a stop beside him.

"No! No! Wait a moment! Don't touch me!" exclaims Stormfur.

"It's too late, I've got you now!" yells Rowanclaw. He taps Stormfur on the back.

"Tag! You're it!" yells Rowanclaw, racing away. _Oh, _that _makes more sense._

Apparently, the campfire's over. I sigh. It was actually pretty fun!

Then, Firestar comes over. "Let's give our great counselors a round of applause!"

The whole camp starts cheering and clapping. Like I said, the campfires are always

"All right," says Firestar. "For dessert, we have some cookie cake! Good night everyone!"

I race back, all the way to the cafeteria to grab a piece of cookie cake. _It's soooo good…_

Ivypool runs up to me. "Icecloud! Guess what!"

"Ummm… Foxleap turned into a chicken?" I guess sarcastically.

Ivypool smiles. "No, no even close. Our new counselor is here!"

"Let's go meet her, then!" I reply. Ivypool and I race back to our cabin.

**The New Counselor's POV**

Man, I love Camp Warriors. I could tell you of all the good times I've had. But that would take ages. So, I'll just stick to the now.

"Welcome," says Squirrelflight with a warm smile. "We have a large group of girls this year!"

I smile. More girls, more fun. "I'm _so _sorry that I'm late," I apologize. "I could tell you _all _about being stranded on a one-airport island, but I'll save that for another time."

Squirrelflight laughs. "It's totally fine. Sadly, you missed the first campfire, but there'll be many more."

I _love _the campfires. I'm pretty sad that I missed the first one. But at least I'll be here for the others.

"Well, I want to meet our girls!" I say.

"All right! Follow me to the cabin," says Squirrelflight. To be honest, though, I've already memorized the path to the ThunderCabins. Suddenly, Squirrelflight opens the door. Inside, girls are talking in their pajamas, and one is even doing back walkovers in the middle of the room. I smile.

"Squirrelflight, who's this?" asks a blond-haired girl.

"Dovewing, this is your new counselor," says Squirrelflight.

"Hi new counselor!" says another girl.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" suggests Squirrelflight. I step forward.

"Hello, girls," I say, smiling. "I'm your new counselor, Sorreltail."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorreltail's the other counselor! Anyways, did you like it? Yes? No? Please review! Also, in case you were wondering, in this story there won't be any family relationships other than siblings, and maybe cousins. So, for example, Sorreltail is <strong>**_not_**** the mother of Poppyfrost, Honeyfern and Cinderheart. Anyways, review please! Oh, and also, as for Dovewing… I will have some DoveXBumble AND some DoveXTiger. But in the end, Dovewing can only choose one. Which one do you prefer for Dovewing? Bumblestripe or Tigerheart? Anyways, that will be more important later in the story, during the Camp Dance. Oops, did Silver just hint at a _C_****_amp Dance_****? Well, stay tuned! And keep reviewing! ~Silver**


	8. Boys are so confusing

**I'm so sorry that I posted this pretty late, but I will update more often from now on. Thanks for 32 reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jayfeather's POV<strong>

I sit alone at the special table reserved for "medics only". I know that I can't see anything, but I can easily tell that the cafeteria is quite crowded from all the noise that the campers are making.

At the table sits Flametail, a ShadowCabin boy, and Willowshine, a RiverCabin girl. Each year at Camp Warriors, one kid from each Cabin group gets to experience being a medic for the duration of camp. From ThunderCabins, it's me. I guess it's because I'm still "technically a regular camper". Whatever.

Leafpool is our teacher. While most kids are out having fun, playing tag or making crafts, the medics have to sit in the medical cabin while Leafpool instructs us on how to properly heal certain wounds. It's not _that _fun, but I guess the others enjoy it.

There's also Krestelflight, the WindCabin medic kid. But he's getting his breakfast.

Leafpool is really strict with me. She won't let me even get my own food! And the stuff that she picks isn't really good. Today, it's a bagel and some blueberry yogurt. The yogurt is okay, but Leafpool seems to have forgotten that I don't like bagels.

"So, what are we working on today?" asks Willowshine, a bit too cheerfully.

"I thought that we'd start with something simple, treating allergies," says Leafpool. Then, Krestelflight, who apparently just returned, asks "What if they don't have the proper medication?"

"I've made sure that each camper has given me their medication, if they have any," replies Leafpool.

I drown them out for the rest of the conversation and listen to the cafeteria. I wish I could see. It would really help me to approach Half Moon and talk to her. Now, the only way I can talk to her is if _she _approaches _me_. I have to find another way, somehow. _But how?_

**Dovewing's POV**

When I leave the cafeteria, Bumblestripe races up to me.

"Hey, Dovewing," he begins to say.

"What's up?" I ask. Bumblestripe only shrugs his shoulders.

"Nothing much," he replies. _Ugh, I hate these kinds of conversations,_ I think to myself. But Bumblestripe _is _pretty cute, so I have to keep talking so that he doesn't walk off.

"You know," I say, "at breakfast, Blossomfall was talking all about some lady who lives on your street. She told me that this lady was some crazy pie-baker, and, well, I _love _baking pie! I've won several awards, and I even went to national _finals_ once, and it was great!" I finally realize what I've just said. _Great, now he thinks I'm this crazy pie-obsessed girl. _"Well, I also like to bake cakes," I add. "But I'm much better at decorating than baking." _Maybe I should give him a chance to talk. _"So, uh, do you have any hobbies?"

Bumblestripe shrugs. "Sports. Especially soccer."

"Oh! My sister, Ivypool, _loves_ soccer. I'd love to see you play sometime!" I say. _Great, now __I made Ivypool seem better than me, but at least I said something nice._

Bumblestripe smiles. "And I'd _love _to taste one of your pies sometime."

I can only imagine how much I'm blushing. "What's your favorite kind of pie?" I ask.

Bumblestripe smiles, and I say the words at the same time as he does.

"Apple pie."

"Good ol' apple pie," I giggle.

"Don't forget the vanilla ice cream," adds Bumblestripe.

I smile. _I wonder if Bumblestripe likes me._ He has to! We're already pretty good friends.

I finally see my cabin come into view, and I frown.

"Well, I guess you'd better go now," says Bumblestripe. "I'll talk to you later."

I smile. "Okay, bye…"

Bumblestripe runs off and my eyes follow him as he races through the trees. _Apple pie…_

I'm thrown back into reality when I hear Ivypool's voice. "Hey, Dovewing?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, what?"

Ivypool giggles. "You're just… standing there. Come on, Dovewing, tell me what happened."

I smile brightly. I feel _so _happy! "Nothing of your concern," I reply, giggling.

Ivypool rolls her eyes, but she's still smiling. "Well, let's go. We'd better get ready for archery."

"Okay," I reply. I happily skip back to the cabin.

Finally, after I redo my braid, I go back outside and follow Ivypool and Icecloud. Suddenly, I hear a voice.

"Hey, Dovewing." _Wait, that's not Bumblestripe…_

I turn around. It's Tigerheart, the brown-haired ShadowCabin boy.

"Oh, hi Tigerheart," I say.

Tigerheart smiles. "Where are you going?"

"Archery," I reply. "You?"

"Canoeing," says Tigerheart. "Listen, I have to go now, but I need to talk to you. When we're at the Lake, meet me by the swings. I'll see you then."

He races off without another word. _Wait, what just happened?_

Ugh, boys are _so _confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! I will try to update more often, since this is my main story. Just so you know, at <strong>**_my _****summer camp, we have two "formal dances". They're pretty fun, so I decided to throw them into this story! (They will come in later) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and I will now be REPLYING TO REVIEWS! *jazz hands* I'll only do the people who reviewed on the last chapter, just to make it easier. So, review, follow, and favorite if you are enjoying!**

**TheAwes0me1: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**QLKwriter: I agree, Sorreltail is AWESOME! And thanks!**

**Silverleaves: I actually prefer BumbleXDove, and I think that's what most reviewers agreed on, so yay! There will be more of that later in the story. And I'll try to work Sandstorm into the story, thanks for the idea!**

**sunburstkitty: Thank you! Oh, and thanks for pointing it out! I tried not to mention their mom's name in that chapter, but oh well. Glad you enjoyed!**

**Fox flower: Thanks! Another chapter, coming up!****  
><strong>

**Ruby: Thanks!**

**Queen Rebelle/Rebellegirl: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to use as many of your pairings as possible, but I can't guarantee all of them. Again, THANK YOU!**

**Review, review, review! Thanks! ~Silver**


	9. Nervousness and Jealousy

**37 reviews! THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ivypool's POV<strong>

"Hey, Ivypool, I need your help," says my sister. I turn around and see Dovewing, who has a worried expression on her face.

"What do you need?" I ask.

"Tigerheart asked me to meet him at the swings by the Lake," explains Dovewing.

My eyes widen. "That Shadowkid? Do you like him?"

Dovewing sighs. "I do, but… as a friend. I think he _likes _me, though, and that's what I'm afraid of."

I nod. This kind of thing has never happened to _me _before. I don't know if I should be jealous or thankful. "Well, what are you going to do?"

Dovewing starts to smile a bit more. "That's where you come in."

"Oh, no," I say. "I'm not having that Tiger-shadow-whatever-his-name-is fall in love with me."

"Of course not!" Dovewing exclaims. I calm down a bit.

"So, what'll I have to do?" I ask.

"Well, he never said to meet him by the swings _alone_," Dovewing says. "You come with me, and refuse to leave unless I tell you."

"Okay," I say. "But what's in it for me?"

Dovewing sighs. "Fine, I'll buy you an ice cream."

I smile. "Mint chocolate chip in a cone!"

Just then, the foghorn sounds for us to leave for the Lake. I think that this plan might work, but Dovewing looks a bit worried. She even refuses to walk with Icecloud and Blossomfall, who are racing to get to the Lake as fast as possible.

When we finally reach the Lake, Dovewing leads me over to the swings. I can see that Tigerheart kid, pacing around, and he suddenly notices us and runs over.

"Dovewing!" he exclaims, then looks at me. "What's _she _doing here?"

"_She _happens to be my sister," Dovewing comes to my defense. "And where one sister goes, so does the other."

"Can I talk to you… _alone_?" asks Tigerheart.

"If you have to tell me something, you can also tell Ivypool," Dovewing says, folding her arms.

"Fine," Tigerheart sighs. "Dovewing, I really like you. You are gorgeous, kind, amazing, and a great girl. I'd really like for you to like me back."

I really can't say what Dovewing's expression is. Sad? Happy? Thoughtful? Regretful? But I'm still here to find out.

"I like you too, Tigerheart," says Dovewing, smiling. "But maybe not in all the same ways."

Tigerheart looks really upset. Personally, I'm glad that I'm not really part of this conflict.

"But, I'd love to be just friends for now," says Dovewing. Tigerheart perks up a bit.

"So, friends?" asks Tigerheart.

"Friends," agrees Dovewing, and they shake on it.

"Well, I'd better go, see you later," says Tigerheart, racing off. I turn to Dovewing.

"You okay?" I ask.

Tears start to form in Dovewing's eyes. "No," she says, turning away. "I like him, but there's a boy that I like better. But I still don't want to lose Tigerheart."

"You won't lose him," I say. "Do you see how much he likes you?"

"Too much," sobs Dovewing. "So he'll either _never _leave, even when I want him to, or he'll leave when I need him most."

"It won't happen," I try to calm her down. "I promise. Does your other crush like you?"

Dovewing smiles a bit. "Bumblestripe? I think so."

_Bumblestripe. Of course! _"Well, I'm sure Bumblestripe also likes you. In fact, do you want to go over and play cards with him or something?"

Dovewing shakes her head. "No, I just want to be alone. But I'd like for you to stay with me."

"All right," I agree. "And you don't need to worry about the ice cream you promised me. When a girl needs help, her sister is always there."

Dovewing smiles. "Really?"

I nod. "Really."

**Cinderheart's POV**

"Cindy, do that again!" Hollyleaf exclaims. I sigh. I look out onto the large, open field in front of me. The WindCabin kids love to run and play tag here, but they've claimed the volleyball area. So now, it's free for me to practice some gymnastics.

My sisters, Honeyfern and Poppyfrost, are also gymnasts, but I'm at a higher level than them. I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty good at gymnastics. That's because I _practice_, while my sisters spend most of their free time texting their friends, taking pictures of themselves, and shopping. Sure, I'll admit, I've done all that before, but the energy I get from doing an aerial or a back-handspring is far more satisfying.

I take a deep breath and start running. Then, I leap into a round-off and flip myself over backwards into a back-handspring. I land on my feet and smile.

"You're amazing," breathes Hollyleaf. I know that I'm her best friend, but Hollyleaf doesn't give compliments often, even to me.

"Now you try," I challenge.

Hollyleaf's eyes widen. "I can't do that! Never can, never will."

I smile. "You don't have to _start_ with that. Just start with the basics. Can you do a cartwheel?"

"Of course!" she says. She turns over into a decent cartwheel.

"Nice, but keep your legs straighter," I suggest.

"Can you do your aerial? Please?" begs Hollyleaf.

"Fine," I reply, smiling. I start running and then flip myself over onto the side into an armless cartwheel. I land perfectly.

"It feels so great to be doing gymnastics out in the open again," I say.

"That's awesome," replies Hollyleaf. "Do you think you're going to do some kind of gymnastics act for the talent show?"

Oh yeah, the talent show. At camp, usually sometime during the last week, there's a huge talent show open for anyone. There's a winner per Cabin group, and also an overall winner. It's great, but I've never participated.

"Maybe I should," I say. "Honeyfern and Poppyfrost could accompany me."

Hollyleaf shrugs. "No offense to them, but they're not as good as you."

"They're still decent," I reply. "Oh, and maybe we could have some music! You could sing something! Your voice is _amazing_."

Hollyleaf blushes. "No, it's not." But of course it is. Hollyleaf is one of those girls who just can't even sing badly, even when she tries. Her voice is perfect. Unfortunately, I know that she has stage fright.

"You should at _least_ sing at the talent show, even if it's a short song," I suggest.

Hollyleaf shakes her head. "Cindy, you _know _that I have stage fright! I couldn't!"

"But you should!" I say. "You'd win for sure!"

Hollyleaf smiles a bit, but shakes her head. Suddenly, I hear someone yell, "move over, Thundergirls!"

I turn around and see the WindCabin kids racing over. They scatter all around the field and start playing tag.

"What are they doing?" whispers Hollyleaf.

"I think they're playing tag," I reply. "Let's get out of here."

"Not so fast, Thundergirls," says a voice. A girl with caramel-colored hair and gleaming eyes steps forward. "Whoever comes to the field stays on the field."

"We'll just leave, sorry about that," says Hollyleaf.

The girl just shakes her head. _What's her name? I know it; it's on the tip of my tongue! _I've seen her before. What's her name?

"Let's _go_," warns Hollyleaf, grabbing my arm. But the WindCabin girl slaps Hollyleaf's hand off of my arm.

"You're going to pay," growls the WindCabin girl.

"What did I do?" I ask. I really don't know what could be making this girl so angry.

"You know what you did, _Cinderheart_," snarls the WindCabin girl. But how does she know my name when I don't even know hers?

She shoves me onto the ground. It hurts, but I'm okay. The WindCabin girl only smirks and prances off to another group of WindCabin kids.

"Are you okay?" gasps Hollyleaf, rushing to my rescue.

"I'm fine," I say. "My back hurts a little, but I'll be fine."

"Who was that?" asks Hollyleaf.

"I don't know," I sigh. "I really don't know."

"That was _really _weird," says Hollyleaf. "What could she want from you?"

"Well, it's not like I've stolen anything," I say.

"Maybe she mistook you for someone else?" suggests Hollyleaf. I shake my head.

"She knew my name," I say.

"Are you _sure _you don't know her name?" probes Hollyleaf.

I think harder. I've heard her name before, but what is it? Haretail? No, that's not it. Honeytail? Nope. Then the name hits me.

"I think," I say, "her name is Heathertail."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure you all know why Heathertail is jealous of Cinderheart! I hope you liked this chapter, and don't forget to review! And now for my replies!<br>**

**Queen Rebelle: Thank you!**

**QLKwriter: Thanks! And your suggestion sounds interesting, I like it! I'll try to fit it in somehow, thanks for the idea!**

**Shira the Mage: Thanks, I'll probably continue it!**

**Stream that Flows Around Rock: Thanks!**

**Guest: Don't worry, more Bumblestripe, coming up soon!**

**Review, review, review! ~Silver**


	10. Actresses and Athletes

**Thank you SO much for 41 reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosepetal's POV<strong>

I skip over to the forest where my next activity, acting with Ferncloud, is. Most of the ThunderCabin girls are already here, but we wait a few more minutes for the rest of them to arrive.

"Welcome, girls," says Ferncloud. "I'm Ferncloud, the acting instructor. I really enjoy this station and I hope you girls will as well! Raise your hand if you have ever acted in a school play or musical."

My hand shoots up into the air. Acting? Hello, acting is my middle name!

"Very good!" says Ferncloud. "I was disappointed when none of the boys raised their hand. Anyways, we will start by playing a fun game where you can split off into groups of four, and I will give you a bag filled with five items and a phrase on the bag. You will create a play using those five items, and the phrase on the bag will be the title of your play. You will have a few minutes to create your play, and then perform it for the others. All bags have the same items, and all titles are the same. You may pick your groups!"

I hurry over to Poppyfrost and Honeyfern, and Hazeltail joins us. "Great! I'll go get the props," I say, rushing over to Ferncloud. She gives me a bag, and on the front, it says, '_Cheerleading Spies_'. Hm, I think I already have an idea!

"All right, our play is called Cheerleading Spies," I say. "And in our bag, we have an umbrella, a toothbrush, a large flower, a calendar and a beanbag."

"I'll be a cheerleading spy who always has to wear the flower in her hair!" decides Honeyfern.

"Yeah! Great idea," I say. "Someone should be brushing their teeth, and the cheerleading spies are spying on that person, but they always get caught, because they cheer themselves on. Hazeltail, you can be the girl brushing her teeth."

"Okay," says Hazeltail.

"So, it'll start off on a rainy day, and Poppyfrost can carry the umbrella. Then, we sneak into Hazeltail's house and watch her brush her teeth, but then Poppyfrost tries to throw the ninja star, which will be the beanbag, at Hazeltail, but it misses and Poppyfrost gets caught," I suggest.

"All right," says Poppyfrost. "How do you and Honeyfern get caught?"

"We don't," smiles Honeyfern, but I shake my head.

"We do!" I exclaim. "I'll be looking at the calendar, and I get really angry because I'll have two dates on the same night, so I throw the calendar at Hazeltail, who finds me."

"Yeah, this is all great, but we're supposed to be _cheerleading _spies, not just cheerleading _spies_," says Honeyfern.

"Oh yeah…" I consider this carefully. "Well, while Poppyfrost is tossing the ninja star, Honeyfern can cheer her on, so they'll _both _get caught."

"Nice!" says Honeyfern. "Let's practice!"

We go through the play once, and then it's time to perform.

"All right, now it's time to perform!" says Ferncloud.

"Can we go first?" I ask.

"Of course! First up is Rosepetal's group!" Ferncloud announces. I walk over to the little area she has set up as the "stage". Poppyfrost opens the umbrella while Honeyfern puts the flower into her hair and I clutch my calendar. Hazeltail starts "brushing her teeth".

"Okay, it's a rainy day, and we have to spy on this girl," whispers Poppyfrost, but still loud enough for the audience to hear.

"We're inside now, Poppyfrost, you can put away the umbrella," I say. Poppyfrost closes the umbrella and glances around.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get her," says Poppyfrost. She grabs the beanbag and throws it at Hazeltail, who turns around to look at us angrily. Honeyfern and I quickly duck down, but Hazeltail lightly pushes Poppyfrost off to the side. _Wait, Honeyfern forgot to cheer Poppyfrost on!_ I nudge Honeyfern, who _then _decides to do her little cheer.

"Poppyfrost! Poppyfrost! You can do it, just get to it! Poppyfrost! Poppyfrost!" cheers Honeyfern, doing back-walkovers.

"Caught you!" exclaims Hazeltail, sighing and lightly pushing Honeyfern to the side. I'm the only one left.

"Oh my gosh!" I scream, tossing my calendar at Hazeltail. "I have a date with one guy the same night that the school dance with another guy is!"

Hazeltail catches the calendar and looks at me. "Aha! I've caught you all," she says, smirking. _That wasn't a good play. I need to make things better_, I decide.

"No, you haven't!" I challenge. "R-O-S-E, Rosepetal is my name!"

I skip around Hazeltail, who just rolls her eyes. _Come on, Hazeltail, just go with it!_

"Go Rosepetal!" Honeyfern and Poppyfrost cheer.

"Whoa, stop!" Hazeltail exclaims. "I know you've been sent on this mission, but you've obviously failed. How'd you manage to do it so badly?"

"Badly?" I exclaim, dramatically acting as if I've been terribly insulted. "We did it _fabulously_!"

"Well, we _were _the cheer captains in high school," giggles Poppyfrost.

Hazeltail rolls her eyes. "Well, nice try. Good luck on your next mission."

And with that, our little play ends. The others clap, and I sit down to watch the other plays.

Not to brag, but our play was the best. Sure, it was cool when Cinderheart did a back-handspring, but this is _acting_, not _gymnastics_. Oh well.

After acting, we go to dinner. It's hamburgers, which are okay. I talk to Hazeltail the whole time.

Afterwards, we go outside to hear about the evening program.

"Tonight," explains Firestar, "we will be playing _hide-and-go-seek tag_! The rules of this game are that you must hide around the camp, and the counselors will try to find you. If they find you, you can run, but if you get tagged, you must return to the Camp Tree. Then, finally, when you hear the foghorn sound, you _must _return to the Camp Tree, and each camper who wasn't caught will receive a point. The Cabin group who has the most points at the end will win."

"Where can we hide?" someone asks.

"You can go all the way to the Lake to the Cabins, or you can hide in the trees in the ThunderCabin and ShadowCabin areas, but you _can't _hide anywhere beyond the large forest that surrounds Camp Warriors. Is that clear?" Firestar says. "Very good, you may all go and put on running shoes and athletic clothes."

We sprint off, back to our Cabins. I'm not really a sporty person, but this game _does _sound like fun.

**Dawnpelt's POV**

I dress in _all _black. It'll be good for hiding in the shadows. I slip my blond hair into a ponytail and then head over to the Camp Tree.

"At the sound of the foghorn, everyone will race off and find a hiding spot. When the second foghorn sounds, the counselors will be off, so be aware of that," says Firestar.

I get ready to sprint. Where should I head for? Not the ShadowCabin forest, too predictable. The Lake? But where? Behind the Snack Shop?

I've got it! I'll go to the campfire area and hide underneath one of the benches. Hopefully nobody will find me there.

When the foghorn sounds, and I sprint off. I'll admit, I'm not as fast as the WindCabin kids, but they can't _hide _like us ShadowCabin campers. In fact, when I'm nearing the campfire area, there's a group of WindCabin campers just standing around, looking a bit confused as to where they should hide. Then, they notice me. I think that they're going to hide wherever I hide. So, I duck behind the nearest bush, and the WindCabin campers race over and hide behind nearby bushes. _Ugh, I have to get away from them somehow!_

But then, the second foghorn sounds, and the ThunderCabin counselor Ashfur races over. The WindCabin campers sprint out from behind their bushes and Ashfur runs over to try and tag them. _This is my chance, _I think. I leap out of the bush, and while Ashfur's still distracted, I run as fast as I can to the campfire area. I slide under one of the benches and wait, hoping that nobody will find me.

**Breezepelt's POV**

"You'll never get me, Feathertail!" I exclaim. Finally, the RiverCabin counselor realizes that she can't catch me, and she runs after someone else.

I glance around. _Where to hide? _I'm near the Lake. Maybe I could hide in that tree?

I try to grab a branch, but it hurts my hand. WindCabin campers just aren't _meant _for climbing trees.

_Where to hide, where to hide… _I see a group of bushes hidden right under a tree, so I jump into them.

"Hey!" exclaims a voice. "This is _my _hiding spot!"

"Sorry," I reply, trying to look through the green leaves to see who else had the same idea as me. It's a girl, and she has blondish hair with some silver on the edges. She has sparkling blue eyes, and from the way she smirks, I can tell she's from ThunderCabins.

"I'm Breezepelt," I say, wondering what the name of this beautiful girl could be.

"My name's Ivypool," whispers the girl. "Now keep quiet, I think a counselor is near!"

I peer through the bushes, and Ivypool _is _right. I think it's Sorreltail, actually, Ivypool's counselor. I stay quiet and eventually, Sorreltail races off.

"Are you enjoying camp so far?" I ask. Ivypool nods.

"It's games like these that make it fun," she says.

"Hey, do you want to hang out sometime?" I ask.

"We've only just met!" exclaims Ivypool.

"Do you want to hang out at the Lake tomorrow?" I ask.

"Well, don't the WindCabin kids always play tag?" asks Ivypool.

"I'd rather be hanging out with you," I say.

"Well… okay," says Ivypool.

"Great!" I say, smiling. "Now, let's find a better place to hide."

I stand up and get out of the bushes, and Ivypool follows.

"Let's go back to the Cabins," I suggest.

Ivypool groans. "That far?"

"We'll have to go back to the Camp Tree, anyway," I say. "Maybe we can hide in the ThunderCabin forest."

"Sure," replies Ivypool. Then, we sprint off. Ivypool's a lot faster than I thought, but she's still no WindCabin camper. We're running through the fields and forests until we finally start to see the ThunderCabin forests up ahead.

"We're almost there!" I exclaim.

"The trees have really good branches. I'm sure you'll be able to climb them," says Ivypool.

We start running, but then I hear someone behind us. I glance around to see Nightcloud.

"Faster, Ivypool!" I exclaim. Nightcloud is _really _fast. I can't let her tag me!

Unfortunately, Nightcloud seems more interested in Ivypool than me. Ivypool is ahead of me, and Nightcloud is just a few feet away.

"Hurry, Ivypool!" I yell. But I know I have to do something.

I race as fast as I can in between Nightcloud and Ivypool, and just when Nightcloud is about to tag Ivypool, Nightcloud reaches out and tags _me _instead.

"What are _you _doing, helping a Thunderkid?" asks Nightcloud, stopping.

"Why did you go after _her _and not me?" I ask, glancing around for a second. Ivypool prances off into the ThunderCabin forest, and she gives me a small wave before disappearing.

"_Because_, Breezepelt," says Nightcloud, "if I would've caught her, it would be one point less for ThunderCabins. But since I caught _you_, WindCabins just lost a point. So I'm going to pretend I didn't do anything and I'll let you go. But only if you promise not to help out any other ThunderCabin kids."

I nod. Nightcloud didn't realize what she said. Any _other _ThunderCabin kids. But I can still help Ivypool, if I can find her.

"Thanks, Nightcloud," I say, running off. Nightcloud gives me a hard, cold stare, before sprinting after some RiverCabin kids.

Okay, I saw Ivypool go this way, and then over there, she turned to the right… or did she turn over here? But then, I hear a voice.

"Hey, Breezepelt," says Ivypool. I look up to see her hiding in a tree.

"Can I come up?" I ask. Ivypool nods. I try to grab a branch, but the bark is just so _hard_.

"It's not _that_ bad," says Ivypool. "Just grab the branch and pull yourself up."

Finally, I manage to get up a bit farther, and I sit uncomfortably in the tree.

Ivypool laughs. "Not used to trees, I assume?"

I shake my head. "But at least I-"

"Stop talking," says Ivypool. "Someone's coming."

I look down to see three kids walking.

I hear one camper say, "And then we're going to go to the ThunderCabin kids and…" but I can't hear the rest.

"Ivypool, stay hidden, I'll deal with this," I hiss to her. Then, I slowly make my way down the tree as I yell, "Hey, who are you?"

I finally see that it's Heathertail walking with Harespring and Sedgewhisker.

"Breezepelt, were you just in a _tree_?" exclaims Sedgewhisker.

"Yes, I was," I reply. "Why are you here?"

"Well, we're figuring out how we can prank those ThunderCabin kids," explains Harespring.

I laugh. "Oh, you don't want to do _that_."

"Why not?" asks Heathertail, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because… they would figure out a way to prank us back, and then _we'd _get in trouble," I say quickly.

"We're smarter than you think," says Ivypool, jumping down from the tree and landing perfectly. She smirks.

Heathertail opens her mouth to say something, but then storms off angrily, with Harespring and Sedgewhisker following behind her. Just then, the foghorn sounds and I race back to the Camp Tree, with Ivypool following behind.

After the Head of WindCabins, Onestar, figures out how many campers got caught and how many didn't, Firestar calls for attention.

"In last place, we have ThunderCabins," says Firestar. _Yes! ThunderCabins got last! _I think to myself, but then I look over and see Ivypool looking angry. _Well, I guess not all ThunderCabin campers are bad…_

"In second and third, we have a tie between ShadowCabins and WindCabins."

"_What?_" shrieks Heathertail. I turn around to see her starting to storm forward.

"Which means that RiverCabins have won," concludes Firestar. "They may go and get some dessert."

The RiverCabin campers cheer and race off. Heathertail furiously storms up to Firestar.

"That's not fair! Leopardstar probably counted wrong on purpose!" shrieks Heathertail.

"I think I trust the Head of RiverCabins," says Firestar, smiling. "You know, WindCabins don't always win everything."

"But we're the fastest!" protests Heathertail. I run up to her.

"Sorry, Firestar, she gets really excited about games like these," I quickly say, grabbing Heathertail's arm. "Let's go, Heathertail."

She calms down a bit, but I can tell that Heathertail still isn't happy. _But a little game like this couldn't have made her so upset. I wonder what's going on?_

When Firestar calls for WindCabins and ShadowCabins to get some dessert, I grab a cookie and push my worries to the back of my head. But I need to find out what made Heathertail so upset. _What could it have been?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! For those of you BreezeXIvy fans, I hope you liked how I introduced them to each other in this chapter. Please review!<strong>

**Replies:**

**Stream that Flows Around Rock: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter! And more JayXHalf coming soon!**

**QLKwriter: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**sunburstkitty: Thank you!**

**Queen Rebelle: Sure thing! In fact, here's the list!**

**PAIRINGS LIST FOR CAMP WARRIORS (_Might_ change)**

**-BerryXPoppy (I've gotten requests for this pairing)**

**-FallenXHolly**

**-JayXHalf (Okay, JayXBriar is my second favorite, so I MIGHT bring her into the story, but probably not...)**

**-BumbleXDove **

**-LionXCinder**

**-BrambleXSquirrel (Counselor drama!)**

**-BreezeXIvy (I really like FoxXIvy, but I got requests for this...)**

**Don't worry, Foxleap, Toadstep and Mousewhisker will also have a pairing, and I have some ideas for them, but I'm not completely sure yet...**

**Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited! Stay awesome! ~Silver**


	11. Videos and Dodgeball

**Thanks for 45 reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Hollyleaf's POV<strong>

Waffles for breakfast. Yes, finally something I enjoy!

I'm walking over to my table when I _literally_ bump into Fallen Leaves.

"Oh, hi Hollyleaf," says Fallen Leaves.

"Hey," I say. "What's up? I don't see you around so often."

Fallen Leaves shrugs. "I mainly hang out with the other tent kids. But I'll be at the Lake today so… I'll see you then."

Fallen Leaves smiles and walks off. I walk over to my table.

"Oh, is that Fallen Leaves?" asks Cinderheart.

I blush. "Yeah."

"You really like him, don't you?" Cinderheart says. I sigh.

"He's cute," I reply. "All right, now who do _you _like?"

Cinderheart shrugs her shoulders. "A guy from school."

I sigh. Cinderheart _has _to like someone from camp! It's almost a rule.

"Sure," I say, rolling my eyes. Cinderheart laughs.

"I promise," says Cinderheart. "When I find my Prince Charming at camp, I'll let you know."

"Fine, but you promised," I say.

"I know, and I promise that I'll keep that promise," replies Cinderheart.

I smile. I can trust Cindy. I mean, if I can't trust my best friend, who _can _I trust?

**Dovewing's POV**

Next, we have Video. Sounds interesting.

I walk with my sister to the Camp Tree, where Brackenfur is waiting. I think he's Sorreltail's boyfriend or something, because Sorreltail rushes over and gives him a hug.

"Welcome girls, to the Video station," says Brackenfur. "I'm Brackenfur, and I'm in charge of the video for this year. Each Cabins will record their own video to a song, and I will put them together, and we will watch them sometime during camp."

"Can we pick the song?" asks Hazeltail.

"I already have the song chosen for every Cabin group," says Brackenfur, smiling. "But you'll hear the song once we have the movie all done."

"So, what can we do for the movie?" I ask.

"Anything," replies Brackenfur. "It's up to you girls. Let me know when you have ideas."

_Ideas… hm…_

"Okay, well, maybe we could do a kick line," suggests Rosepetal.

"Will the whole _Camp _see our video?" asks Ivypool. Brackenfur nods.

_Great, I shouldn't do anything _too _embarrassing…_

"I still think we should do a kick line," Rosepetal says.

"That would be fun," says Cinderheart.

"All right! Just do something, and I'll film you girls," Brackenfur says, holding up his video camera.

"Okay, girls, kick line!" exclaims Rosepetal. We quickly form a kick line and start kicking as Brackenfur films us.

"Great!" says Brackenfur after a few moments.

"I'm _so _embarrassed," Ivypool says, shaking her head.

I laugh. "You weren't the only one, Ivypool."

"We should choreograph some kind of dance," suggests Honeyfern.

"Yeah!" I say. "That would be cool."

"Maybe we should split off into smaller groups?" says Hollyleaf.

Brackenfur nods. "Whatever you'd like to do."

"Okay, how about Poppyfrost, Hollyleaf, Honeyfern, Dovewing and me?" decides Cinderheart.

"What about Ivypool?" I ask.

"Actually, I'll go with the others," says Ivypool. I shrug.

"Okay, so I had this idea," says Poppyfrost.

"Go ahead," I say.

"So, we stand in kind of an angle. There's someone in the middle, and two people next to her but a little bit behind, and then two other girls next to her but a little bit behind as well, so we form a v-shape. Does that make sense?"

I nod. "Sure. Do you have any dance ideas?"

"Oh! I have one," says Honeyfern. "Follow me. We karaoke to the left, clap, then to the right, clap, kick right, kick left, spin around, clap!"

We quickly get the hang of Honeyfern's little dance move. "Awesome!" I say. "I think it would be really cool then if we cartwheeled off or something."

"Oh my gosh, I just got the best idea!" says Hollyleaf. "After we finish Honeyfern's dance, Dovewing and I, who can be in the back, we can cartwheel off. Poppyfrost and Honeyfern can do walkovers off, and then Cindy can stay in the center, and do a back-handspring!"

Cinderheart laughs. "Well, your wish is my command." Then, she quickly bounces backwards into a back-handspring. If I had skills like that, believe me, I'd do back-handsprings _everywhere_.

"Let's try it, starting with Honeyfern's dance," I say. We go through it once, and I do an okay cartwheel.

"I think we're ready to film," says Hollyleaf.

"Okay, I'm ready," says Poppyfrost.

We walk up to Brackenfur. "Hey, we're done," I say.

"Okay, once I finish filming these girls, It'll be your turn," he says.

I watch as my sister and the others go through their dance. They're pretty good, but I think ours is better.

After Brackenfur films us, Cinderheart decides, "Hey, maybe I could do a split leap?"

"Sure!" replies Hollyleaf. Brackenfur films Cinderheart again, running into a perfect split leap.

"Oh my gosh, I just got the greatest idea!" exclaims Ivypool. "Let's do the wave!"

"Yes!" I reply. "Okay, let's stand in a line going back. Then, we simply stand up and wave our hands in the air. Let's try it!"

We get into a line, and we begin our wave. Brackenfur films us.

"Awesome!" he says. Then he checks his watch. "Sorry girls, but our time is up! I think I'll see you again sometime."

Sorreltail and Squirrelflight arrive. Sorreltail rushes over and kisses Brackenfur on the cheek. _I wish I could have a boyfriend, and have our relationship be as easy as Sorreltail's and Brackenfur's. _But there are two boys out there. And I can only choose one. I already know that I like Bumblestripe better, but what will Tigerheart do about it? Will he try to ruin it?

**Foxleap's POV**

"Welcome to Sports, ThunderCabin and WindCabin boys," says Dustpelt. "Today, we'll be starting off with dodgeball. Cabin versus Cabin."

"Let's do this!" exclaims Berrynose, grabbing a ball. I get onto the field and get ready to begin.

Berrynose whips the ball at Emberfoot, who dodges it at the last second. Breezepelt grabs it, and he chucks it with incredible force at Lionblaze. Still, Lionblaze manages to catch it at the last moment.

"Oh, Breezy just got out!" I yell.

Breezepelt growls and goes to stand off to the side. Lionblaze clutches the ball and whips it at Leaftail, who gets hit.

"Go Lionblaze!" I shout.

"Shut up, cheerleader," hisses Breezepelt. I only smile at him and wave.

"Hi Breezepelt," I say, sounding friendly.

Another WindCabin guy, I don't know what his name is, but he grabs the ball and throws it at me. I manage to dodge it.

"Can't hit me, can't hit me!" I chant. Breezepelt rolls his eyes.

Then, Mousewhisker tosses the ball at Emberfoot, but Emberfoot quickly catches the ball. Then, Emberfoot whips it in my direction, and the next thing you know, he's hit my arm.

"Aw, pancakes," I say.

"Even the little cheerleader can't stay in the game for so long," sneers Breezepelt. I give him my most serious, cold stare. I slowly raise my arm and point at him.

"You," is all I say, in my most serious voice. Breezepelt only rolls his eyes.

"Let's go ThunderCabins, let's go!" I chant, just as Toadstep hits another WindCabin boy out.

Eventually, it's down to Lionblaze and some WindCabin boy. I hold my breath as Lionblaze chucks the ball at the WindCabin boy, who catches it, but then he drops it, and the ball falls to the ground.

"You're out, WindCabin!" I exclaim. "Another victory for the undefeatable ThunderCabins!"

"Yeah, ThunderCABINS!" exclaims Lionblaze. I high-five him.

"Where to next?" I ask Brambleclaw.

"Music!" exclaims Brambleclaw. "I hope you're ready to sing, boys."

"Of course I am!" I say. "Broadway, here I come!"

**Heathertail's POV**

As I head towards cooking, I see the ThunderCabin boys heading in the same direction. I bounce over to Lionblaze.

"Hey, Lionblaze," I giggle. "Are you going to cooking, too?"

"No," says Lionblaze. "I'm going to music."

"Oh, I wish you could come with me," I say. "I bet you're a _fantastic _cook."

Lionblaze laughs. "I don't cook!"

"Well, you're good at everything," I reply. "Why wouldn't you be a good cook?"

Lionblaze shrugs his shoulders. "Thanks, but I've tried cooking once, when I was helping my sister make dinner. I ended up burning it all!"

I giggle. "Oh, it's all right. I hope I see you around. Maybe we could hang out at the Lake?"

Lionblaze shrugs his shoulders.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Maybe… look, I don't want to be late. I guess… I'll see you around," says Lionblaze. He runs off to catch up with the other ThunderCabin boys. _Why doesn't he like me?_ I wonder. _Well, I'm sure he likes me. He's just trying to act cool._ I mean, he's lucky that _I_ like him!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! And also, if anyone has any suggestions for this story, please let me know! I'm open to any ideas!<strong>

**REPLIES:**

**QLKwriter: Yeah, Heathertail DEFINITELY is a bad sport. And FoxXHazel? Hm, maybe!**

**Stream that Flows Around Rock: I'm glad you liked it! More BreezeXIvy, coming soon!**

**Queen Rebelle: Thank you so much!**

**CherryBreezeFeather: Hm, MouseXRose? I might try it!**

**R&R! ~Silver**


	12. At the Lake

**49 reviews! You guys are great!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen Leaves' POV<strong>

As I head towards the Lake, I glance around for Hollyleaf. _There she is!_ I run over to Hollyleaf and hug her, but then I quickly draw back.

"No, it's okay," says Hollyleaf, grabbing my arm. "We have two and a half hours to spend together! What would you like to do first?"

"Let's get some ice cream," I say. "I'll pay"

Hollyleaf hugs me and I put an arm around her shoulder. We walk over to the snack shop, and I buy her an ice cream. She really has no idea how much I love her. I'd do anything for Hollyleaf.

**Ivypool's POV**

Oh yeah, I promised to hang out with Breezepelt today. I mean, he's sort of cute, but I don't want him to be my boyfriend. Not _yet_, at least.

Breezepelt runs over when the WindCabin boys arrive. I'm sitting on a bench, and he quickly joins me.

"So, how's the stubborn little ThunderCabin lady?" he asks me.

I shrug. "Fine. But don't you _dare _call me that, or I will hurt you."

Breezepelt laughs. "Sure, Ivypool. Do you want to go swing?"

"Sure," I say. "Race you there!"

I bound off towards the swings as Breezepelt follows behind. I leap onto the swing.

"Okay, Breezy, push me!" I say.

Breezepelt groans, but he pushes me and I start flying. I've never had a chance to swing on this swing before, but it's great. I feel as if I'm soaring.

"Again!" I exclaim.

I'm once again flying. This is great. I wonder what it'd be like to be a bird… soaring through the skies. Complete freedom. It would be just perfect.

After a few minutes, Breezepelt announces that it's his turn. I get off and Breezepelt jumps on.

I try to push him, but he only goes up a few inches high.

"You're too heavy!" I complain.

Breezepelt laughs. "Or maybe you're not strong enough."

"Oh yeah? Challenge accepted," I say. I step back a few feet, then run over and push Breezepelt with all my might. He goes up pretty high. Definitely not as high as I went, but high enough.

"Well, are you happy _now_?" I call.

"I'm great," replies Breezepelt.

After a few minutes, I get tired of pushing him. "Okay, get off now."

Breezepelt jumps off of the swing and turns to look at me. "Ivypool, you're gorgeous. Have I ever told you that?" he says.

I'm shocked, honestly. I can't really speak. I only smile and look at Breezepelt. He's a lot taller than me, but I still stand on the tips of my toes and plant a kiss on his cheek. He looks back at me with his great smile. _You know, maybe he isn't as bad as I thought…_

**Lionblaze's POV**

I go over and check out the Camp Bulletin Board. It's got all of the information for all the activities at camp.

So, there's sports day, when all four Cabins compete in an Olympic-like series of sports, all the way from basketball to soccer to swimming. But that's later during camp; I don't have to worry about that right now.

Then, there's the talent show. Maybe I should participate this year. I don't really have a talent, though, unless I could play football or something. I mean, I play the saxophone, and I even brought it to camp, but I'm not good enough to win any sort of prize. _Should I sign up?_ Well, that's towards the end of camp anyway. I don't need to worry about that for now, either. I glance around the board for any events that'll take place soon, and one sheet of paper catches my eye.

_Camp Dance, this week, will be announced as a surprise. _Oh, the Camp Dance! I should ask Cinderheart to the dance. I mean, she'll _have _to say yes. Should I ask her now? Well, the first Camp Dance is always announced by surprise, so it could be any day now. Besides, I'll have to ask her sooner or later. Why not ask her sooner?

_All right… where is Cinderheart?_ I wonder. I glance around. There are some kids playing volleyball, some kids over swimming, and some kids sitting at picnic tables, playing cards. _Aha! There she is. _I spot Cinderheart, sitting at a picnic table, silently eating ice cream, while her sisters sit across from her and talk to each other. _I wonder why Hollyleaf isn't sitting with Cinderheart. I mean, they're best friends!_

Still, I should ask Cinderheart to the dance. I've decided to directly approach her, right now.

I walk over, trying to act cool. Cinderheart notices me, and looks up. "Hi, Lionblaze," she says. "What's up?"

I smile. "Well, I've been thinking. You know, the Camp Dance is coming up soon, and I'd like for you to go with me. Would you, Cinderheart, like to be my date to the Camp Warriors Dance?"

Cinderheart smiles. "I appreciate the thought, Lionblaze," she says. "But I'm going to have to say no."

_No? No? Did Cinderheart just reject me? _"Oh," I say. "Well, that's cool too. I'll see you around, I guess."

Before Cinderheart can reply, I turn around and run over to behind the snack shop, where I can be alone. _How did Cinderheart just reject me? Did I ask too soon? No, the Dance could be tonight, for all I know! Did I ask in too much of a boring way? Maybe I should've asked her in a different way, you know, giving her some flowers, maybe. Well, that shouldn't have made much of a difference how I ask her. Maybe… _I wince at the thought. _Maybe she just doesn't like me._

I feel like crying, but I stop myself. _No, Lionblaze doesn't cry, _I decide. I'll still go to the dance with another girl. _But who?_

I think back to the camp, and how I've always been following Cinderheart around. But then, I remember a girl who's been following _me _around. _Heathertail._ She's pretty, maybe I could ask her? She's definitely not my first choice, but I'm sure she'd be flattered. _I should ask her now._

I walk out from behind the snack shop and take a look around. My eyes fall on Cinderheart, who's looking directly at me, but then she quickly turns away.

Heathertail is walking around with a crowd of girls following her. I cautiously approach her.

"Oh, hey Lionblaze!" Heathertail says, twirling her hair. "What's up?"

"Well, can I speak to you in private?" I ask.

"Sure!" she exclaims. "Girls, I'll be with you in a moment!"

Her little followers nod and walk off. I'm left with Heathertail looking right at me.

_This will make her happy. And it's only for one dance_, I remind myself. I take a deep breath.

"Heathertail, would you like to go with me to the first, upcoming Camp Warriors Dance?" I ask.

Heathertail immediately lights up. "Oh, Lionblaze, I'd love to! I always knew we were the perfect couple. We should totally wear matching outfits. Do you own anything blue? I think we'd look _gorgeous_! Everyone would be so jealous of us. Just imagine…" Heathertail rambles off, and I leave myself to wonder, _was this really the right choice?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know how pretty much everyone likes LionXCinder… but don't worry, that will happen soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**REPLIES:**

**TheAwes0me1: Thank you! **

**Shira the Mage: Hm, good ideas! I actually like the idea of ToadXIce, everyone seems to kind of forget about poor Icecloud. **

**Stream that Flows Around Rock: Thank you for the idea! I really like it, and I'll probably use it in one of the next few chapters. Thanks!**

**QLKwriter: Yeah, poor Lionblaze… anyways, I'm sorry, I probably included too much of Cinderheart's gymnastics skills, I'll try to use less of that, thanks for pointing it out! And I used your HeatherXLionXCinder idea, I hope you enjoyed!**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1)****What are YOUR top three Warriors pairings?**

**2)****Would you guys be interested in a ****_Warriors High _****sequel when I finish ****_Camp Warriors_****?**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. ~Silver**


	13. Rock Climbing and Birthday Parties

**59 reviews? No way! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawnpelt's POV<strong>

Next up is rock-climbing. I _hate _rock-climbing. No, I've never gotten hurt, and I'm not _scared_, but it's all because of that no-good Jayfeather.

I start up the looming wall. I _will _climb to the top. I look down to see Birchfall, the rock-climbing instructor. He nods as I go on climbing.

I look up. _Only a few feet left._ I grit my teeth and continue climbing.

Then, I finally reach the top.

"Nice job, Dawnpelt!" says Birchfall's assistant, Whitewing. I nod.

"Is there a prize?" I ask.

"Sure," says Whitewing. "Here's some lemonade."

She hands me a glass of lemonade. I thankfully grab it and quickly drink it all. I climb the little staircase to get back down to the ground. My friend, Pinenose, has just finished climbing, so she scurries over.

I rush over to greet her, but unexpectedly, I fall downwards, scratching my arms and knees on the hard ground.

"You okay?" gasps Pinenose.

"I'm fine," I growl.

"Is everything all right, girls?" says Birchfall, walking over. Then, he notices my bleeding knee. "Oh, you should see Leafpool about that. She should be over in the medical Cabin."

"Yeah, thanks," I say. "I'll be right back."

I sprint through the trees, eager to just get a Band-Aid and continue with life. I finally reach the medical cabin, and I open up the door.

"Ah!" exclaims Leafpool. "You're Dawnpelt, right?"

I nod. "I skinned my knee."

"Oh, that's no problem. I'll have Jayfeather help you with that," says Leafpool. _Jayfeather? Why him?!_

Before I can protest, Jayfeather walks over with a Band-Aid. I make sure Leafpool is gone, and then I angrily turn to Jayfeather.

"It happened at the same place you broke my brother's arm," I hiss. "In case you were wondering."

"_I _didn't break your brother's arm!" Jayfeather snarls. "Look, I'll just put this Band-Aid on your knee, and you'll be off."

"No," I say firmly. "You must pay."

"I didn't do it," says Jayfeather. "I was only trying to help!"

"Yeah, right," I argue. "Flametail was climbing the rock-climbing wall, he gets stuck, you go over to 'save him', but then you push him and he falls and breaks his arm."

"I didn't do it," Jayfeather repeats. "Besides, that was a year ago."

"So you admit it," I say. "You _did _push him!"

Jayfeather sighs. "Your brother is a great medic, Dawnpelt. I have nothing against him."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Anyways, I'd like to know why _you're _so upset with me," Jayfeather continues. "Has Flametail told you what actually happened?"

"Of course he has," I lie. "He said it was all your fault."

Jayfeather flinches.

"You'd better do something to fix this, _Jayfeather_," I hiss. Then, I stand up and storm out of the medical cabin.

**Toadstep's POV**

It's already dinner, and I'm sitting at the table next to Foxleap. He's talking on and on about something, and I drown him out until I hear "…Camp Dance…"

"What?" I say, looking at him.

Foxleap nods. "The first camp dance. It's tonight."

"How do you know that?" I ask.

Foxleap holds up a piece of paper with a schedule for each evening program. "I kind of maybe stole it from Firestar's office."

I roll my eyes. Of course, _Foxleap _would do that.

"So, have you asked anyone to the dance?" I ask. Foxleap laughs.

"No," he says. "It's not like I'm _oh-so-in-love _with anyone, like _some _people are." He turns to look at Lionblaze.

"What?" asks Lionblaze.

"Have you asked Cinderheart to the dance?" I question Lionblaze.

"Sort of," he replies, sighing. "And how do you know I like her?"

"It's obvious," I say. "And what do you mean by 'sort of'?"

"Well, I asked Cinderheart, and she said no, so then I asked Heathertail from WindCabins, because, you know, she's sort of pretty, plus she follows me everywhere so if _I _didn't ask _her_, she would eventually have asked me, but then I totally regret my decision," rambles Lionblaze.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you!" I say. "But why would you go with _Heathertail_?"

"I already told you," says Lionblaze.

"Well, you know, the first dance is tonight," I say.

"Toadstep!" warns Foxleap.

"Just don't tell anyone," I add.

"All right, at least I can get it over with," says Lionblaze.

"Have _you_ asked anyone?" Foxleap questions me.

"No, but I was thinking of asking… Never mind, I'm not asking anyone," I say quickly. Foxleap raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep talking," he says. I shake my head.

"Oh well," I say. "I might ask her to the final dance, though."

Right then, dinner ends and we have to meet outside at the Camp Tree. But instead of Firestar, there's Graystripe.

"Hello, Camp Warriors!" Graystripe says. "I'm Graystripe, in case you forgot, the Assistant Camp Director. And today is a _very _special holiday!"

_Well, it's not Christmas or Easter or Halloween, so what could it be?_

"Today is Firestar's birthday!" exclaims Graystripe.

"How old is he?" calls Berrynose.

"2 years old," replies Graystripe sarcastically. "Anyways, we'll be celebrating his birthday with cake, games and fun! So everybody, return to your cabin and get dressed for Firestar's surprise birthday party!"

It's a mad crowd of people scurrying to get back to their cabin, but I navigate through the crowd and find my way, back to my cabin. _This couldn't be the first dance, could it? It's a birthday party! _But you never know.

**Icecloud's POV**

"All right, girls, get dressed!" exclaims Sorreltail.

"Do we have to dress up all fancy?" asks Ivypool.

"It's Firestar's birthday! Of _course _you have to dress up 'all fancy'," says Squirrelflight.

"It's just a birthday," Blossomfall points out.

"You should still look nice," says Sorreltail. "I'm going to wear a dress."

"We'll go get dressed, and then we'll be back," says Squirrelflight. "But I expect you all to _at least _wear a skirt."

Our counselors leave, and we're left in our cabin.

"Who's _actually _going to wear something nice?" I ask.

"I am!" Rosepetal squeals. "I mean, it's not often you're told to _dress nicely _at camp. Besides, it could be the first dance!"

"Yeah right," says Ivypool. "Why would they do it today?"

"You never know," says Poppyfrost.

"Just don't wear your fanciest dresses," says Honeyfern. "Those are for the last-day-dance."

"Always," nods Hazeltail.

"Well, _I'm_ wearing a hoodie and shorts," says Ivypool. "Who's with me?"

"I am!" says Blossomfall. "But I'll leave my hair down, just in case."

"Should I join you guys?" I ask.

"Yes!" Blossomfall and Ivypool exclaim, while the rest of the cabin yells, "no!"

I sigh. "I'll wear a plain top and a plain skirt, I guess."

All the girls get dressed. I put on a light purple v-neck and a black skirt. I twirl around in my skirt. The thing that I like most about skirts is that they're swishy.

I look around to see what the other girls are wearing. Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart and Hollyleaf are all wearing floral sundresses. Hazeltail and Dovewing are also wearing simple, plain-colored dresses. Ivypool and Blossomfall look happy enough in jean shorts and a sweatshirt. It's Rosepetal who looks the fanciest. She's wearing a dark blue floral lace dress. Sure, it's not the fanciest dress in the world, but that's a dress that _I'd_ wear to high school _prom_!

"Okay, who wants me to do their hair?" asks Dovewing.

"Me!" I exclaim.

"Come on, girls, we should _totally_ curl our hair!" says Rosepetal.

"You can, but I'm just doing a side braid," says Ivypool, smiling.

Dovewing ignores everyone, and turns to ask me. "What would you like me to do? French braid? Bun? Half-up?"

"I think a bun would look good," I say. "Could you do that?"

"Of course!" exclaims Dovewing. She immediately gets to work on my hair.

The girls rush to the restroom to do their makeup. I might put on a tiny bit of lip gloss, maybe mascara, but that's all.

Once Dovewing's finished, I go over and look into a mirror. The bun looks flawless. I thank Dovewing and then get to work on putting on the little amount of makeup I have.

Ivypool and Blossomfall roll their eyes when they see us. "Guys, makeup, seriously?" says Ivypool.

"Oh, I need to do your makeup!" shrieks Dovewing to Ivypool. She grabs a bag of makeup and heads for Ivypool.

"Please, Dovewing!" protests Ivypool. "No makeup! It's probably not even the camp dance, and even if it is, it's not the final-day dance!"

"Just a tiny bit," Dovewing says. But Ivypool holds her ground.

"No," she says firmly.

Honeyfern comes over. "Dovewing, what's the issue?"

"My sister here is refusing to a tiny bit of lip gloss," says Dovewing.

"I prefer my natural beauty," jokes Ivypool. "But seriously, Dovewing, I don't need it!"

Dovewing shrugs her shoulders, probably not wanting to cause an argument. "Suit yourself," she says. She skips off. Ivypool walks over to me and rolls her eyes. "Siblings, right?" she says.

I laugh. "Hey, I have _Foxleap _for a brother."

"You're _so _lucky!" says Rosepetal, coming over with perfectly-curled hair. "I mean… Foxleap's pretty cool…"

"Oh, looks like _someone _has a crush!" Ivypool says.

"Whatever," says Rosepetal. "But I _will _dance with him."

"Oh, I'm _so _going to dance with Berrynose!" squeals Honeyfern. Poppyfrost frowns.

"I'm sure Berrynose will dance with other girls, too," says Poppyfrost.

Hazeltail laughs. "My brother? Please, he's _so _annoying!"

The girls chat on and on, especially about the ThunderCabin boys. But I drown them out and think about Lionblaze. Maybe he will ask me to dance? I really hope so.

Squirrelflight and Sorreltail enter our Cabin a few minutes later wearing cute matching sundresses, except Squirrelflight's dress is blue while Sorreltail's dress is pink.

"All right girls!" says Squirrelflight. She looks around the room, and her gaze stops on Ivypool and Blossomfall. "Whoa, what's with the sweatshirts?"

"Why, are we dining with the King?" retorts Ivypool.

"Well, it's Firestar's birthday," says Sorreltail. "We should dress up for the occasion."

"Is it _really _Firestar's birthday?" asks Blossomfall. "Oh, and is today the camp dance?"

Sorreltail sighs. "It's Firestar's birthday, and the camp dance isn't today."

"That's right," agrees Squirrelflight. "But you girls should still look nice. It's time to go."

_So it _isn't _the camp dance? _I wonder. _Or are they just not telling the truth? Could it really be just Firestar's birthday party?_

I guess I'll find out when I get there.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll probably add Icecloud to Lionblaze's love triangle. (Thank you, Stream that Flows Around Rock, for the suggestion!) Anyways, the first camp dance may or may not take place during the next chapter. You'll have to wait and see!<strong>

**REPLIES:**

**FrostFall37: Thank you SO much! I actually like BerryXHoney, also... and I've started to like BreezeXIvy, since I'm writing about it a lot!**

**WishieStarlight: I might use your OC in a sequel, if I get the chance, thanks!**

**LongLiveThorn: Thanks! And I also like those 3 pairings.**

**Ring: Thanks!**

**SwiftStar of ThunderClan: I also like those pairings, and I think I'll write a sequel, thanks!**

**leefpool: Yeah, I'm all for those pairings! And thanks! I'll have more BreezeXIvy later, just stay tuned!**

**Shira the Mage: I used your Dawnpelt idea, thanks for the suggestion! And I also like those three pairings.**

**Stream that Flows Around Rock: I'll add Icecloud to Lionblaze's love triangle (or is it a square now?), thanks for the suggestion!**

**QLKwriter: Thanks! Actually, I also like BlackXRusset and CrookedXWillow, sorry that they're not really in the story...**

**Queen Rebelle: Thanks, I also like those pairings! I prefer JayXHalf, but JayXBriar is my second favorite. If I write a sequel, I'll be sure to bring Briarlight in!**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1. Who is your favorite TRIBE cat? Mine is either Stormfur or Crag AKA Stoneteller.**

**2. Which was your favorite Warriors series? (Original Arc, The New Prophecy, The Power of Three, The Omen of the Stars, or The Dawn of the Clans?) I personally like the New Prophecy or the Omen of the Stars the best.**

**And I have no idea what my TOP 3 warriors pairings are, I have too many! Anyways, thanks to everyone for reviewing, following, and favoriting! I really appreciate it. ~Silver **


	14. Firestar's Birthday Party

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! 68 reviews! You guys are all amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Honeyfern's POV<strong>

"One more minute!" I call when my counselors tell us to hurry up. I just have to finish my makeup. Once I'm done, I spray myself with perfume and follow my sister Poppyfrost out the door.

"What if today _isn't _the first dance?" whispers Poppyfrost.

I shrug. "It will be. If it isn't, well… never mind, I'm positive that it's the first dance."

I can't wait! It's going to be great. Berrynose will probably ask me to dance, and everyone will be having so much fun…

We leave our cabin and follow Squirrelflight and Sorreltail through the woods. They lead us into a clearing in the woods, where it's been decorated _amazingly_. There's a little archway up ahead, covered in flowers and little candles. There are candles up high in the surrounding trees, and streamers reaching all around the clearing. It's beautiful.

Unfortunately, they're not playing any music or anything. _So it's _not _the first dance,_ I think to myself gloomily. Oh, well, I'm sure we'll have a ton of fun anyway.

I see a group of WindCabin kids sitting on the ground, so I also sit down, with the rest of my cabin following. Eventually, the ThunderCabin boys arrive, followed by the ShadowCabin kids and then the RiverCabin kids.

"Hey, Honeyfern," says Berrynose, walking over and sitting next to me. "You look beautiful."

I blush. "Thanks, you look handsome." Berrynose is wearing just a normal polo shirt and shorts, but he still looks amazing.

"Thanks," replies Berrynose.

"Camp Warriors!" calls a voice, and I look up to see that it's Graystripe. "I know that you're all _very_ excited for Firestar's birthday party! We already have the cake."

I look over to see the largest, prettiest cake I've ever seen. It's tall and… mmm, chocolate!

"Anyways," continues Graystripe. "We've sent out some of the counselors to go and get him. But Firestar doesn't know about this, so we have to surprise him. Everyone, hide behind nearby trees or bushes, and when I yell, '3, 2, 1!' you jump out and exclaim, 'surprise!' Okay?"

Everyone nods. Graystripe signals for us to hide, so I run to the nearest tree and go behind it. Berrynose follows me there.

I peer out from behind the tree. I see a few counselors walking in with Firestar. Graystripe suddenly yells, "3, 2, 1!"

Everyone jumps out and exclaims, "Surprise!"

Firestar stands there with a shocked expression on his face. Graystripe rushes to hug him. Then, the campers all return to the clearing.

"Happy birthday, Firestar!" yells Graystripe. "Let's sing to him!"

The campers break out into singing "happy birthday", and at the end, Firestar blows out his candles. Everyone applauds.

"You know what _I _think we should do next?" exclaims Firestar.

"Eat cake!" yells Graystripe. Everyone cheers. Firestar calls for silence.

"Yes, Graystripe," he says. "We _will _have cake, but before that, let's dance!"

That's when the music begins.

**Ivypool's POV**

So it _is _the first dance. Well, I guess I was wrong. But I still feel perfectly fine in a hoodie and jean shorts.

Immediately, as if on cue, all the ThunderCabin kids get together and we form one giant circle. It's not a slow song, just a fun, lively, fast song. I clap along.

I can barely hear the music, but I can tell when the chorus is coming. Once it starts, everyone starts jumping up and down like crazy. _This is pretty fun_.

"Guys, I call doing the rapping part," yells Berrynose over the crowd of people.

"Same here!" exclaims Mousewhisker. But once the rapping part starts, I realize I know it too.

Berrynose and Mousewhisker run to the middle of the circle and start rapping it. I can tell that they stumble over a few words, so I join them.

"Yeah, Ivypool!" Blossomfall cheers me on. I smile. _This is great_.

Then, the song ends. I realize how thirsty I am, so once the next song starts, another fast song, I go over and get a drink of water. Then, I return to the circle of ThunderCabin kids. It's funny, you know, how each Cabin group has kind of made their own circle. But it's time for me to change that.

I go over to where the WindCabin kids are dancing, and I step into their circle, right next to Breezepelt. Nobody seems to mind me, though. Either that, or they don't notice me.

All of a sudden, Breezepelt leaves, and I see him go over to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, who are working at the DJ booth. Ashfur stands from a distance, glaring at them as he slowly eats cake. _Cake!_

Breezepelt comes back, and yells over the crowd, "I requested a song."

"Cool," I reply. "Want to get some cake?"

Breezepelt nods, and we walk together to the giant chocolate cake. It looks _delicious! _Graystripe is handing out pieces to other campers. He gives Breezepelt a piece, then he gives one to me and says, "Happy birthday!"

I laugh, and go to sit down on a bench. Breezepelt sits next to me. We both dig into the amazing cake. _How does Camp Warriors make their desserts taste so good?_

Another song comes on, and Breezepelt grabs my arm and drags me over, back to the "dance floor". I see Heathertail dancing near Lionblaze, who doesn't look too happy. But back with the other ThunderCabin kids, they look like they're having the time of their lives.

Finally, after a few more fun songs, a slow song comes on. Breezepelt looks at me and holds out his arm. "May I have this dance?" he asks. I blush.

"Of course," I reply. I put my hands on his shoulders as he sets his hands on my waist, and we happily dance, staring into each other's eyes.

**Foxleap's POV**

Once the slow song comes on, I don't know who to ask. I look around. Hazeltail and Rosepetal have each been asked by some ShadowCabin boys, so then I look around and notice Berrynose rushing over to ask Poppyfrost, who looks as happy as a… well, as happy as a happy Poppyfrost. Her sister, Honeyfern, stands off to the side as unhappy as an unhappy Honeyfern. I approach her.

"Would you like to dance?" I ask. It's not like I _like _Honeyfern, but you know, she seems nice, and she smiles and nods, blinking back tears. I grab her arm.

"Honeyfern, we're going to be unique and _waltz_," I decide. Honeyfern giggles, and I put one arm around her waist and I grab her hand with the other. We waltz around as some confused couples turn and look at us. But I don't care. Honeyfern's happy and I'm happy. Everyone else can be as confused as they want.

"Trying to be different, eh, Foxleap?" says Toadstep as he dances by with my sister, Icecloud. "Come on, Icecloud, let's show your brother and Honeyfern that _we _can waltz too!"

Icecloud giggles as Toadstep starts to waltz with her, and I narrow my eyes. "Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?" I say. "Come on, Honeyfern!"

Honeyfern smiles. I can tell she's happy when Berrynose looks over and smiles at her. I wave to him and Poppyfrost, and then continue waltzing with Honeyfern.

"Don't be so annoying!" calls some WindCabin dude as he dances with a WindCabin girl. I smile.

"Me, annoying?" I say.

"He's the calmest person I know!" adds Honeyfern, smiling. The WindCabin boy rolls his eyes. _Wow, what's with WindCabin guys lately? Oh well._

We continue to waltz around, ignoring as others stare at us. We only smile at them, and Honeyfern actually begins to look happy.

And finally, the slow song ends. Another fast song comes on, and I hug Honeyfern.

"Thank you," I say.

"No, thank _you _Foxleap," she replies. "You're a lot of fun." Then, she skips off to Poppyfrost.

The ThunderCabin kids once again form our own little dancing circle. All of a sudden, I pull out my phone and yell, "SELFIE!"

I bend down and hold up my phone in the air as the other ThunderCabin campers quickly fill into the picture. I snap a picture, and then quickly put away my phone and continue dancing.

_Hm… it's too boring,_ I think to myself. _How can I make it more fun?_

"CONGA LINE!" I exclaim. Immediately, some kids join me and before you know it, I'm leading a line of about 40 kids around the dance area.

I'm pretty sure we conga-lined through the next few songs. I've never had so much fun in my life before.

**Lionblaze's POV**

The next slow song starts playing.

"Oh, Lionblaze!" exclaims Heathertail. "Are you ready to dance again?"

Suddenly, before I get the chance to say anything, some kid swoops in like an eagle. "May I have this dance, Heathertail?"

"Oh, um, Harespring, I'd love to, but…"

"I love you too," says Harespring, grabbing Heathertail and dancing away. _Thank you, Harespring, whoever you are, _I think to myself. But now I need someone to dance with. I look around. Mousewhisker just asked Cinderheart, so I can't ask her, unfortunately. I look around for anyone else. Then, I see her. I think her name is Icecloud. She's pretty, and I've never gotten the chance to really get to know her. Sure, she's no Cinderheart, but I'll ask her.

I walk over to Icecloud, who's standing off to the side, watching the others dance. When she sees me approach, she smiles. "Oh, hi, Lionblaze," she says.

"Would you like to dance?" I ask. Icecloud lights up immediately.

"Yes!" she squeals. "Um… I mean, sure!"

It looks like I made her happy, which is enough to bring a smile to my face. I put my arms around her waist, and she puts her hands on my shoulders. We slowly dance around, swaying to the side. Icecloud looks ecstatic. I decide to strike up a conversation.

"So… you're Icecloud, Foxleap's sister?" I ask.

Icecloud nods. "And you're Hollyleaf's brother, right?"

I nod. "That's right. So… Camp Warriors is going by really quickly."

"I know!" she exclaims. "It's already the first dance. That's already about halfway through the camp."

"Will you come back next year?" I ask.

"Oh, I really hope so," replies Icecloud. "It's my favorite camp ever. I mean, my brother Foxleap and I have been camping here since we were really little, and it's like a second home to me."

I nod. "Cool. My family has only started going about a few years ago."

We continue talking, and I have to admit, Icecloud is really nice and kind of pretty. But Cinderheart has still stolen my heart.

Once the song ends, I say, "Thank you, Icecloud."

She looks up at me with sparkling blue eyes. "Thank you," she breathes.

I give her a quick hug. When I draw back, Icecloud's face is filled with pure happiness. She stands still for a moment, but then whispers, "thank you" one last time, and runs off. I smile and wave good-bye.

I mean, if I couldn't have Cinderheart, I'd choose Icecloud.

But not Heathertail.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still a LionXCinder fan, but I've always felt bad for poor Icecloud. And there isn't anything really going on between Foxleap and Honeyfern, that's just kind of showing how everyone at camp are just really close friends. I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**REPLIES:**

**QLKwriter: Yeah, thanks! And I also like Crag and the Power of Three.**

**IvyleafHollypool: There WILL be BrackenXSorrel, and maybe some CloudXBright if I bring them into the story later. And I also like FoxXIvy, there may be a little bit of that…**

**Queen Rebelle: Stormfur is the best, and Omen of the Stars is also one of my favorites. And yeah, Ivypool and Blossomfall are totally those "sweats instead of dresses" girls.**

**Stream that Flows Around Rock: Thanks! And that's all right, it's hard to choose _one_ sometimes!**

**leefpool: Thanks! And I also like those cats and series. **

**FrostFall37: Yeah, I got tons of requests for it. And thanks!**

**Shira the Mage: Yeah, Lark and Pine are really cute. And I actually haven't read the Dawn of the Clans, but I'm hoping that I'll be able to soon.**

**CherryBreezeFeather: Don't worry, I might have some MouseXRose in the next chapter. (I'm pretty sure that they're siblings, but pretty much everyone in ThunderClan is related... oh well.)**

**Woodcats: Thanks! Another chapter, coming up!**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1. Who is your favorite cat from each Clan? Mine are Foxleap from ThunderClan, Feathertail from RiverClan, Whitetail from WindClan and Flametail from ShadowClan.**

**I hope you enjoyed! R&R! ~Silver**


	15. Cake is Good

**Thanks to leefpool, Stream that Flows Around Rock, FrostFall37, QLKwriter, ****sunburstkitty, xXCherryBreezeFeatherXx, and Ruby for reviewing on chapter 14!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblestripe's POV<strong>

This night is going by _great _so far. I just finished dancing with Dovewing. For the first slow dance, though, she danced with Tigerheart. I mean, it's fine if they're friends, but I want Dovewing to know how much _I_ would go through for her.

When the next song begins, everyone screams in excitement. "What is it?" I ask Toadstep, who's closest to me. His eyes widen.

"Don't tell me that you don't know how to _line dance_!" exclaims Toadstep. I shrug my shoulders.

"Dude, just stand next to me, and follow my lead," says Toadstep. I stand next to him and try to follow his dance moves, which includes a complicated series of spins and jumping. But eventually, I get the hang of it.

Everyone's dancing in a bunch of lines, which I guess is why this is called a _line dance_. It's a bit confusing, and it seems pointless to me, but once it's over, I realize that it _was _pretty fun. Now, for a dance with Dovewing.

**Ashfur's POV**

"Care for a dance, Squirrelflight?"

"Sorry, Brambleclaw just asked me."

"Would you like to dance, Squirrelflight?"

"I would, but Brambleclaw promised me this dance."

These are the words I heard over and over, and I'm _not _liking it. I watch as everyone dances with someone else, even the counselors. Brackenfur and Sorreltail, Crowfeather and Feathertail, and my least favorite couple, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. It should be _me _dancing with Squirrelflight. What does she see in Brambleclaw anyway? It's not like he's extremely handsome or anything.

When the next slow song comes on, I don't even bother. Brambleclaw happily dances with Squirrelflight, and I'm left alone with my cake. Cake is good. But I'd rather be dancing with Squirrelflight.

I sigh, grabbing yet another piece of cake. Squirrelflight. Cake. Squirrelflight. Cake. Squirrelflight. Cake. It's all I care about. Squirrelflight. Cake. Squirrelflight. Cake. Squirrelflight. I reach for another piece of cake, but a voice stops me.

"Ashfur, that's your fifth piece!"

"And that's bad?" I retort, staring up to see Graystripe. He sits down next to me.

"Fine, one last piece," sighs Graystripe. I grab a piece of cake and stuff it into my mouth.

"What's wrong?" asks Graystripe after I finish eating the piece of cake.

I shrug my shoulders. "Some guy just stole my girlfriend. No big deal."

Graystripe narrows his eyebrows. "_Your _girlfriend?"

"Well, my soon-to-be-girlfriend because I'm awesome and she's gorgeous and we're perfect for each other," I quickly say.

"So, who stole her?" asks Graystripe.

"Brambleclaw."

"So that means _Squirrelflight _is your soon-to-be-girlfriend?" asks Graystripe. I nod.

"Well, Ashfur, I understand that you like her, and that's fine, but she needs to be able to choose her boyfriend," says Graystripe.

"But doesn't the _boy _ask the _girl_?" I hiss.

"Sorry, Ashfur," says Graystripe, shaking his head. "But it looks like Brambleclaw beat you."

"I _did _ask her," I snarl. "She's just too in love with that useless, good-for-nothing, hideous counselor!"

A few dancing couples look up at me, but I ignore them.

Graystripe hands me another piece of cake, and I sit down and calm myself. "I'm sorry," I sigh. "But Squirrelflight is _mine_."

"Well, tell that to Brambleclaw, but I'm not so sure that he will listen," says Graystripe, standing up and walking away. I sigh.

One thing _is _for certain, though.

Squirrelflight is mine.

And I will do whatever it takes to get her to love me back.

**Berrynose's POV**

"Honeyfern, may I have this dance?"

Honeyfern giggles and accepts, and we start slow-dancing together.

"You look beautiful," I say. Honeyfern is _gorgeous_.

"You've already told me," says Honeyfern, smiling.

"Even more beautiful than Poppyfrost," I add. And it's true. Poppyfrost is fine, but Honeyfern… her blue eyes sparkle and her hair falls over her shoulders in perfect curls. She's amazing. I lean in and kiss her on the cheek, which makes her grin madly.

"Berrynose, you're the best," she says, smiling. "You're so funny and handsome."

"I know," I say, laughing. "But _you're _the best."

Honeyfern laughs. "Thanks. But…" she stops and frowns.

"But what?"

"Why did you dance with Poppyfrost?" asks Honeyfern. I smile.

"I don't truly love Poppyfrost," I reply. "I just asked the first girl I saw, and it happened to be her. But I regret my decision now."

Honeyfern opens her mouth to say something, but I lean in and kiss her on the lips and she quiets down, smiling.

"I love you, Honeyfern."

"And I love you, Berrynose."

**Jayfeather's POV**

I stand off to the side, growling. The tent kids are having their _own _little dance, so Half Moon's probably enjoying herself, dancing with all these other boys. Man, what I'd give to be at _her _dance right now.

Instead, I have to try and avoid Willowshine. She's been following me around _everywhere_. Plus, it's a lot harder since I'm blind. I danced with her once, but only because I had to. Since then, I've said, "Oh, my leg feels sore," or "Maybe next time, I don't really like this song," to try and avoid dancing with her.

Suddenly, I hear snickering and a voice growls, "Hey, blind-boy, having fun _dancing_?"

It's a girl's voice, which surprisingly means it can't be Breezepelt.

"More fun than you," I retort. "I bet you've been rejected by the ugliest guy on earth."

I have no idea who she is, but if this girl is making fun of me rather than dancing, I bet it's because nobody asked her to dance.

"Well, Jayfeather," hisses the girl. "_This _is for Flametail's broken arm."

So it's Dawnpelt. But before I can protest, she shoves me and I fall backwards and land into something. I hear a crash, but I stand up and brush myself off.

That's when I hear the screams.

"FIRE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie! Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry, I don't have time for replies or questions, but R&amp;R! I hope you enjoyed! ~Silver<strong>


	16. Fire

**Thanks for 87 Reviews! Also, thanks to ****_Stream that Flows Around Rock_**** for this idea!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hollyleaf's POV<strong>

I hear a crash.

That's when I look up to see Jayfeather, tumbling backwards, into the gorgeously decorated archway. It falls over, directly into a tree, its candles causing a flame to swallow up the tree. Jayfeather stands up and shakes himself off, but then, the campers start to scream.

There's a wildfire in camp.

Smoke immediately takes over, clouding right in front of my eyes. I lose my sight to the smoke. I wonder if this is how Jayfeather feels.

"Jayfeather!" I call. "Lionblaze!" I have to find them, to make sure that they know that it's all right.

Maybe I can make it to the cabins. Yes, to ThunderCabins.

"Jayfeather!" I call again. "Lionblaze!"

"Hollyleaf!" I hear someone cough out. I follow the sound, and eventually run into Lionblaze.

"Where's Jayfeather?" I ask in a panic.

"By the archway, for all I know," replies Lionblaze.

We hurry over to wherever we think the archway is, and eventually, we find Jayfeather.

"Let's go!" Lionblaze commands.

"Where?" asks Jayfeather, unaware of the fire.

"To ThunderCabins!" I announce, coughing. Before Jayfeather can protest, I grab his arm and drag him away from the flames. Lionblaze follows.

"Where do we go?" asks Lionblaze. "The counselors led us here. I have no clue where we even are."

"It'll be okay," I say.

"We can try to find our way through the forest," suggests Jayfeather. "But what's going on?"

"There's a fire," explains Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's face changes to a worried expression.

All of a sudden, I remember that we're not the only three people who were in the clearing. "Cinderheart!" I exclaim.

Fear clouds Lionblaze's amber eyes. "Cinderheart," he says.

"I'm going to go find her," I decide.

"No," Lionblaze snarls. I shrink back a bit.

"It's too dangerous!" I protest.

"Right. Which is why _I'm _going in to get her," decides Lionblaze. But before I can even open my mouth, Lionblaze has disappeared into the blazing wrath of death.

**Cinderheart's POV**

"Cinderheart!" I hear a voice.

"Help," I choke out. The flames are surrounding me. _It's all over…_

A figure steps closer, and I can just make him out. Whoever he is, he's tall and strong. Slowly, he walks towards me.

"Help, please," I beg, coughing. The figure picks me up, and that's when darkness clouds over my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but please R&amp;R! ~Silver<strong>


	17. Who's the Hero?

**Great StarClan, it's been a pretty long time since I updated! I'm so sorry, I've just been extremely busy lately. Well, thanks for 96 reviews! That's almost 100! **

* * *

><p><strong>Breezepelt's POV<strong>

There's a fire. My first instinct is to grab Ivypool's hand and run, but she's nowhere to be seen.

I run around. "Ivypool!" I cry. I have to find her. We were together just a second ago.

"Breezepelt!" I hear a voice. I run, trying to get towards the person who called me. Maybe it's Ivypool.

I finally see her. She turns to look at me and smiles.

"Why didn't you run away?" I hiss. "It's too dangerous here!"

"So you don't think I can protect myself?" retorts Ivypool. "Ha! I just wanted to make sure _you _were okay. That's why I waited."

I sigh in relief. "Come on, let's go."

I grab her arm, but Ivypool slaps my hand off.

"No," she firmly says.

"Whatever, but we've got to go!"

Finally, we start running through the forest. My heart's pounding. Ivypool easily dodges all the branches, but I hiss as one rakes my shoulder. I guess trees just aren't for WindCabin campers.

Still, we stay at about the same speed. That is, until we bump into him.

Jayfeather.

Hollyleaf's there too. Ugh, I've hated them for as long as I can remember.

Unfortunately, Ivypool seems to be friends with them. She sits down and starts chatting with Hollyleaf.

"Ivypool," I growl. "Don't you think we should go?" But Ivypool ignores me.

"Who are you?" asks Jayfeather.

"Breezepelt," I hiss. Jayfeather stiffens up.

"We were trying to get to ThunderCabins," says Jayfeather. "But we don't know where to go."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just follow the yellow brick road," I say sarcastically. Jayfeather rolls his eyes.

"So, what's the plan?" Ivypool finally asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "Get you to ThunderCabins, and get me to WindCabins."

"But how do we get there?" Hollyleaf asks.

I sigh. "I honestly don't know. But we can't just stay here forever. We've got to get moving."

"Nope," says Jayfeather.

"What do you want _this _time, blind-boy?" I yell.

Jayfeather fixes his sightless gaze on me, and I can't help but shiver a bit. Then, he stands up.

"We're not going anywhere without my brother," he says.

"Or Cinderheart," adds Hollyleaf.

"Oh, whatever!" I say. "They're two stupid ThunderCabin kids! You should be lucky that I'm trying to help _you_!"

Ivypool stares at me in disbelief and shakes her head. I walk up to her.

"Ivypool, I'm sorry," I say. But she just turns away.

"Well, I guess we'll just wait for Lionblaze and Cinderheart," sighs Jayfeather. "What about you, Windykid?"

"I guess I'll stay," I sigh. I sit down, resting against a tree, facing Ivypool. I _won't _sit near Jayfeather.

**Lionblaze's POV**

Cinderheart. Cinderheart! She's alive! I carefully pick her up. Yes, she's alive. Cinderheart's barely breathing, but she's alive. Now, I just have to find Jayfeather. Yes, he should know what to do.

I slowly head out of the clearing, just before I turn around and see Squirrelflight, hiding behind a tree. She's watching as Ashfur and Brambleclaw argue about something. Wait, my counselors? What could be wrong with them?

But it's not my priority. Cinderheart means everything to me. Even if I've been rejected by her, I'm not letting her die.

I struggle to find a path out of the clearing where I won't get burned. There's fire _everywhere_. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I_ can't _save Cinderheart.

I gently set her down on the ground, and then I sit down next to her.

If I can't save her, I want to be with her.

**Foxleap's POV**

I sigh as we reach the clearing _again_. Hazeltail, Icecloud and I had run away, but apparently, we ran in circles, so we're back in the clearing.

"Lionblaze!" shrieks Icecloud.

"What about him?" I ask.

Hazeltail slowly points, and then I look to see Lionblaze lying on the ground, with Cinderheart beside him.

"Are they okay?" I ask.

"He's alive," sobs Icecloud, sitting next to Lionblaze.

"And so is Cinderheart," adds Hazeltail.

I nod. That's good. "Can we save them?"

"I think so," Icecloud says. Just then, Lionblaze jolts up.

"Icecloud? Hazeltail? Foxleap?"

"Yes," I say. "Are you all right?"

Lionblaze coughs. No, I can tell he's _not _all right. But I can't really do anything about it. That's for a medic, like….

"Jayfeather," Lionblaze murmurs.

"No, please stay, Lionblaze!" begs Icecloud. "Don't die!"

"We need Jayfeather," says Hazeltail. "I'll go get him."

She stands up and sprints off without another word.

**Hazeltail's POV**

I sprint through the forest, even though my legs ache with pain. I _must _get to Jayfeather. Or else Cinderheart and Lionblaze will die, and it'll be all my fault.

"Jayfeather!" I call. He probably ran back to ThunderCabins, or at least the medical cabin. _Where can he be?_

I suddenly realize how dangerous this was, to go out into the forest of Camp Warriors, trying to find Jayfeather. What are the odds of me finding him? Extremely low.

"Jayfeather!" I yell.

"Hazeltail!" says a voice. I turn around and see my brother, Mousewhisker.

"Mousewhisker!" I exclaim, throwing my arms around him. "Have you seen Jayfeather?"

"No, but Berrynose and I have found ThunderCabins!" he says. "Come with me."

"No," I reply. "Lionblaze and Cinderheart are in danger."

"Lionblaze and Cinderheart?" asks Mousewhisker. "Since when did you care about _them_?"

"Look, ThunderCabin campers are _friends_, okay?" I hiss. "If you can't understand that, then leave!"

Mousewhisker stares at me for a long time before he whips around and runs away.

Back to ThunderCabins.

I could leave. I could run to the cabins, which I see are just a few sprints away. _No_, I tell myself. The lives of Lionblaze and Cinderheart depend on me, and by now, possibly even the lives of Icecloud and Foxleap.

I _have _to get to Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather!" I yell. "Jayfeather!"

I race away from ThunderCabins. Jayfeather's nowhere to be seen.

"Jayfeather!" I exclaim.

Maybe Jayfeather went to ThunderCabins. I should've at least checked.

"Jayfeather!" I yowl.

"Hazeltail?" a voice says. I look over, and there's Ivypool, smiling. She sits next to Hollyleaf. Breezepelt's also there, and so is…

Jayfeather.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie! Will Jayfeather save them? You'll find out!<strong>

**REPLIES:**

**Queen Rebelle: There'll be a _lot_ more BreezeXIvy and LionXCinder, don't worry!**

**leefpool: Thanks! And you'll find out what happened to some of the others in the next chapter...**

**FrostFall37: Haha, thanks!**

**QLKwriter: Thanks! And Lionblaze _was_ Cinderheart's hero, but now, it'll be Jayfeather and Hazeltail.**

**Stream that Flows Around Rock: THANK YOU! :)**

**Milani (guest): Yeah, there'll be a lot of that!**

**Hi (guest): Thanks!**

**jeopardy girl (guest): Thank you!**

**TheAwes0me1: Thanks! And we'll see...**

**Ok, thank you ALL for reviewing! Just 4 more reviews until 100! I _would _give you cookies, but this is camp! So enjoy some s'mores! *gives s'mores to awesome reviewers***

**Thanks again! Stay awesome! ~Silver**


	18. Lost

**Yay, 102 reviews! Can we reach 110? Pretty please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Jayfeather's POV<strong>

"Jayfeather, I need your help."

"Who is this?" I ask.

"Hazeltail," says the girl. "Your brother is in danger."

"What?" I ask. Lionblaze? He can save himself. If there's anyone who can be a hero, it's my brother.

And now the hero _needs _a hero.

"Come on," Hazeltail says.

"Maybe we should stay together," I suggest to the others.

"Definitely," Hollyleaf says. Ivypool and Breezepelt murmur in agreement.

Eventually, Hazeltail leads us through the forest. Hollyleaf guides me, and then, I can smell smoke.

"Here we are!" says Hazeltail, a bit _too _cheerfully.

"Jayfeather, please help Lionblaze and Cinderheart!" begs Icecloud.

"What happened?" I ask, as I sit down and listen to Lionblaze's steady heartbeat. It's a little slow, but he can survive.

"I'm not sure, we just found them!" Icecloud panics.

"Icecloud, they'll be fine," I say. "I promise. We just need to wake Lionblaze up."

"You mean he's _asleep_?" Breezepelt asks.

"Does anyone know where to find water?" I ask. "Even a little bit?"

"I do!" Ivypool exclaims. I hear as her footsteps race off, and then they return, handing me a bottle of water. I open it and pour some on Lionblaze's face.

"Huh?" asks Lionblaze, standing up. "What's going on?"

"Lionblaze!" exclaims Icecloud happily.

"But what about Cinderheart?" Hollyleaf asks.

I shake my head. "I'm afraid she..."

"She won't make it?" hisses Hollyleaf. "Of _course_ she can make it! She has to!"

"She will," I reply. "But I don't think I should try the water method on her. She'll be okay, I promise."

"If you say so," says another voice. Foxleap. Wait, Foxleap's here? Usually he won't stop talking, and this time, I didn't even notice he was here.

"We need to get out of here," Hazeltail decides. Everyone agrees.

"I'll take Cinderheart," says Lionblaze, more awake now.

"All right," I say. "Does anyone know how to get back to ThunderCabins?"

"I might," Hazeltail says. "I was there just awhile ago, when I was looking for you."

"Well, then lead the way!" Foxleap replies.

**Poppyfrost's POV**

"We're here now, see?"

"It's okay, Poppyfrost."

I stare up at ThunderCabins as Honeyfern and Berrynose stand beside me. I'm safe. I'm back at ThunderCabins. I'm okay.

But Cinderheart isn't.

"Where's Cinderheart?" I demand. I've never realized how much I actually miss my sister. I haven't really been acting like a sister to Cinderheart. But I need her.

"I don't know!" replies Honeyfern. "I really don't! But we're both safe. It won't do either of us any good to try and find her. Do you want to put your life in danger?"

No. But for Cinderheart, I wouldn't mind.

"She's our _sister_, Honeyfern!" I argue.

"And she might just be lost," Berrynose says. "Look, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, I love you both. I care for you. And you _both_ have to stay safe. So just return to your cabin, and I'll return to mine. Crawl into bed. It's getting dark, anyway. Fall asleep. Maybe you'll wake up later, and it will all be just a dream."

_Just a dream…_

Maybe Berrynose is right. Maybe this is all just a dream.

**Hazeltail's POV**

I _can't _lead eight other kids through a forest. Especially not when it's almost nighttime. It's getting dark.

"Look," I say, whipping around to face the group. "I don't know how to get back to ThunderCabins. We've been walking for almost 15 minutes. We should be here by now."

Ivypool sighs, and I think I see tears forming in Icecloud's eyes. I can't let them down.

But I already have.

I sit down and decide to get some rest. The rest of the group silently sits down as well, and I watch as Icecloud hugs Foxleap, Ivypool rests her head on Breezepelt's shoulder, and Jayfeather and Hollyleaf watch Lionblaze, as he sets Cinderheart down on the ground. Lionblaze won't stop looking at Cinderheart.

I hope she'll be okay.

"Does anyone have a phone?" I ask. "We can call for help."

Everyone shakes their heads, except for Foxleap.

"I've got a phone!" exclaims Foxleap. It's funny how almost everyone races over and crowds around him. Except for Lionblaze, who's still watching Cinderheart.

"Um, you see, my phone's on zero percent," Foxleap says.

"_Foxleap_," everyone groans.

"Well, we might as well try to get some rest," I suggest.

"Right. Who's going to keep watch?" asks Breezepelt.

"Oh, is this the Hunger Games?" asks Jayfeather sarcastically.

"No, but it's a camp," argues Breezepelt. "You never know what kind of animals will be lurking around. Or even ghosts…"

"Breezepelt, save your ghost stories for later," I say. "But if you really want, you can keep watch."

Suddenly, I hear Lionblaze happily exclaim, "Cinderheart!"

I turn around and see Cinderheart with a bright smile on her face. _She's alive!_

Everyone immediately races over to hug Cinderheart. Everyone's okay now.

_We might all be lost in a forest, but at least we're all lost together._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! And: I don't own <em>The Hunger Games <em>either. (There was one little reference)**

**REPLIES:**

**FrostFall37: Haha, thanks!**

**Queen Rebelle: Thanks! They're all okay. (For now...)**

**QLKwriter: Thank you!**

**leefpool: Haha! Thanks!**

**meow: Yeah, I enjoy writing cliffies...**

**Briarwhisker49: Haha, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! AND FOLLOWS! AND FAVORITES!**

**QUESTION: If you randomly woke up and you found yourself IN CAMP WARRIORS, what would you do? Which Cabin would you be in?**

**I'd be RiverCabins, and I'd probably go to meet all my favorite characters!**

**Thanks! ~Silver**


	19. Mousewhisker Cares

**109 reviews! SO close to 110! Anyway, thanks to those who DID review! I was going to wait until I got 110 reviews, but I just had to post the next chapter! Okay, next goal: 118 reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Breezepelt's POV<strong>

Okay, I assigned myself to be on guard. I watch as everyone slowly falls asleep. I wonder if Firestar has assigned a search party for us or something. I shake my head. He doesn't need to. Tomorrow it'll be broad daylight; we'll find a way back. _But what if we don't? _The thought nags at my brain. _But we will, _I argue.

Ivypool has her head on the dirty forest ground. I feel bad for her. She deserves a pillow or at least something soft.

A pile of leaves? No, that wouldn't be soft enough. Maybe a jacket would, though. But I'm not wearing a jacket.

I sigh in frustration. Oh well, Ivypool looks content enough. Maybe I'll just let her be.

I hear a rustling noise, and I turn around, ready to fight off any wild animals or whatever. But it's just a little squirrel who comes out of the bushes, looks at me, then scurries away.

Well then.

I sit down against the tree trunk. I'm _so _tired. Maybe we don't need someone to keep watch. Maybe I could go to sleep…

Go to sleep…

**Mousewhisker's POV**

I bury my face in my pillow. Why couldn't I have gone with Hazeltail? If she was so determined to find her… friends? Acquaintances? Fellow campers? Whatever they are, I should've been there for my sister. But she can handle it, can't she? She's on nearly every sports team, plus she loves hanging out in the forest. Me? I'm more of an indoor person, and Berrynose _thinks _he's the best athlete in the world, but he's not.

I groan in frustration. Hazeltail was right. We're _ThunderCabin _campers, and we should be proud of that. I should've helped her.

But I didn't.

So did she return to the girls' ThunderCabins? Maybe she did, though I doubt it. But I'll go check to make sure. She probably did. I hope so.

I stand up from my bed and throw on a jacket and some sweatpants, slip on my tennis shoes, and leave.

"Where are you going, Mousewhisker?" asks Bumblestripe.

"I… I think I dropped my… my phone on the way back," I lie.

I close the door, then race over to the girls' ThunderCabins, which is in view but still takes a while to get there. Once I arrive, I knock on the door.

Rosepetal opens the door just enough so that I can see her face. "Mousewhisker?" she asks. I smile. Rosepetal's my cousin. At least _she's _safe…

"Is Hazeltail here?" I ask. Rosepetal frowns.

"No," she sighs. "I don't know where she is."

"Oh," I reply. I guess I was hoping for a miracle. I mean, of _course _Hazeltail went back to help her friends. Once Hazeltail has her mind set on doing something, there's no stopping her.

Suddenly, I feel a tear forming in the corner of my eye, but I quickly wipe it away.

"Don't worry," says Rosepetal calmly. "I'm sure she'll come back. She might've gone to the medical cabin or something."

"No," I reply. "She would be back by now."

Rosepetal shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I miss her too. She's my cousin, not just your sister. And I'm worried for her just as much as you are."

"Then why aren't we doing something about it?" I argue. "We should go look for her."

Rosepetal's face grows stern. I've never thought that she could look _that _serious.

"No," she says firmly. "No, Mousewhisker. You're _not _going out there. I get that you miss Hazeltail, but Firestar will send someone to find her. She'll be all right. Besides, what if _you _went missing? Berrynose would go mad."

"Berrynose doesn't care about me!" I hiss.

"He cares about you more than you think he does," Rosepetal argues. "Besides, think about me. And Toadstep. We're your cousins. If you went missing as well as Hazeltail, _I'd _go mad. But remember, Hazeltail hasn't gone _completely_ missing yet. That's only if nobody can find her."

"And what if nobody can find her?" I challenge.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Rosepetal says. "By the way, is Toadstep all right?"

"He's fine," I sigh. "But what would you do if he went missing?"

Rosepetal thinks this over for awhile. "I would wait until daytime to go looking for him."

Rosepetal's right. I'll go looking for Hazeltail tomorrow.

"Thanks, Rosepetal," I say. I turn away and bound off, back to my cabin.

Once I return, Berrynose is right at the door. "Where _were _you?" he demands.

"Looking for my phone," I lie. "Right when I found it, I dropped it and lost it _again_."

Berrynose seems good with that, so he turns away. _Maybe he _does _care about me, his brother._

But he doesn't ask about Hazeltail. Well, so much for caring about your siblings.

I finally crawl into bed and calm down. _Hazeltail will be all right_.

But will she?

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES:<strong>

**TheAwes0me1: Thank you! And that'd be really cool if it was a movie, thanks!**

**QLKwriter: Yeah, every cabin is good. And yeah, I love Cinderheart too!**

**Shira the Mage: Haha, thanks! And I know, I feel really bad for Poppyfrost... I have some ideas for who to pair her with, but we'll see how it turns out...**

**leefpool: Thank you! And yeah, ShadowCabins are pretty awesome!**

**GUEST (guest #1): Thanks!**

**Guest (guest #2): Yeah, Tawnypelt's pretty awesome, ShadowCabins are great!**

**Guest (guest #3): Haha, thanks!**

**QUESTION:**

**1. Who is your overall favorite protagonist? Overall least favorite protagonist? (From the entire Warriors series, not just Camp Warriors...)**

**2. Who is your overall favorite villain? Overall least favorite villain? (Again, f**rom the entire Warriors series, not just Camp Warriors...)****

****I'd have to say that my favorite protagonist is Foxleap, and my least favorite protagonist? Hm, probably Millie...****

****Favorite villain is either Ashfur or Hawkfrost. I don't know why, actually, Ashfur's just misunderstood and Hawkfrost... I don't know, he's just decent (as decent as a villain can be). And my least favorite villain is Rainflower (if she counts as a villain, which she totally deserves to!)****

****Okay, remember to review! ~Silver****


	20. Sisters

**YAY! WE GOT TO 118 REVIEWS! *gives reviewers virtual cookies* THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ivypool's POV<strong>

I jolt awake. The others are still asleep. The sky's still dark, and I check my watch. It's 3:48 AM.

Breezepelt is fast asleep. The lazy Windkid. He couldn't even keep watch for a few hours.

Still, I can't go back to sleep. I grab the branches of a nearby tree and start to climb. Maybe, if I reach the top, I'll be able to see some cabins or something. It's dark out, but it's worth a try.

I make my way up the tree. I'm on the highest branch possible. There's one right above my head, but it looks a bit thin. But it's my best shot at getting back…

I grab the tree bark and bring myself over to stand on the branch. It _is_ dangerously thin, so I keep one hand on the tree and peer through the leaves.

Nothing.

I sigh in frustration. But next, there's a snap.

And it's coming from the branch I'm standing on.

I take a second to wrap my arms around the tree trunk, then watch in horror as the branch falls downward. The closest branch is a couple of feet away. How'll I make it?

The fact that it's dark out definitely doesn't help. I can barely see as I accidentally grab a spider. I shake it off. Spiders are gross, but I'm not the type that screams at the sight of one. That's Dovewing.

I slowly move my arms down the tree trunk, and I gradually get closer to the branch. Finally, it's close enough, so I loosen my grip on the tree trunk and land on the branch.

Now, I just have to get down to the forest floor. But that's not such a problem. I easily leap from branch to branch, and then silently land on the ground.

So, I guess it's my turn to keep watch. I sit down and look out into the forest. I can hear the bugs flying around, the animals scurrying around, and the soft breeze of the wind.

And then, I see a flicker of light. _A firefly! _Believe it or not, I've never caught a firefly. Fireflies were always one of my strange fears. But I think I've gotten over it. I stand up and follow the firefly's glow. Finally, I reach out my hand, and the firefly gently lands in my palm. It glows every once in a while, and its touch tickles a bit. But then the firefly outstretches his wings and flies off.

_That wasn't so bad. In fact, that was pretty fun! _I keep catching firefly after firefly. Maybe it's not _all _that bad that I'm stuck in the forest…

**Dovewing's POV**

I jolt awake and check my alarm clock. 3:48 AM. Somehow, I get the strange feeling that there's someone else awake in camp.

Could it be Ivypool?

_No, _I remind myself. _She's stranded in a forest. Is she alone? Is she safe? Is she… _I can't bring myself to think this, but somehow, the thought still gets into my brain. _Is she even alive?_

Of course she is. I mean, she's Ivypool. Why wouldn't my brilliant twin sister be alive?

The cabin seems so empty. Now, 5 of the girls are missing. Hollyleaf, my cousin. Icecloud, my close friend. Cinderheart, Hollyleaf's awesome friend. Hazeltail, the kind girl who I wish I knew better. And Ivypool, my twin sister.

Not to mention, Lionblaze and Jayfeather, my other cousins, are _also _missing.

What if I'm next? What if _I _go missing?

Hopefully, I'll see Ivypool again at least.

I toss my pillow around in frustration. I can't just sit here while Ivypool might be fighting off a bear, or getting thorns in her arms.

I have to go find her.

Should I wait until morning?

My answer is the sound of my head landing on my pillow and my eyes closing.

* * *

><p><strong>I always thought that Ivypool and Dovewing would be really close sisters, even though their personalities are SO different!<strong>

**I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**REPLIES:**

**Queen Rebelle: Thanks! There's some BreezeXIvy in later chapters! And Ivypool's also one of my favorites!**

**QLKwriter: Thank you! And yeah, I hate how after Honeyfern died, Berrynose moved onto Poppyfrost. Both she-cats are good, but really, Berrynose?**

**Shira the Mage: Thanks! And yeah, Ivypool's awesome! Mapleshade is also pretty cool, I just hate what she did to Crookedstar (but you're right, Mapleshade didn't deserve what was done to her!) And Scourge is totally overrated...**

**Pokesnail: Thank you! And I know I've done a lot of BumbleXDove, I think I'll do some TigerXDove soon...**

**leefpool: Thanks! And Jayfeather's awesome, and so are Ivypool and Dovewing. And yeah, everyone hates Tigerstar XD**

**spottedmist: Thank you! :)**

**Jay With Falling Feathers: Thanks! Yeah, Jayfeather is AWESOME! And I like Mapleshade too, but I don't like what she did to Crookedstar. And yeah, I can see why you don't like Hawkfrost or Ashfur. You're right, the Warriors don't have the best villains...**

**QUESTION: What is YOUR warrior name and appearance? (Like, if you were a warrior cat).**

**I'd be Silverblaze (of course), a silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and darker tips. :D**

**You guys are all awesome! Keep reviewing, following, and favoriting! Oh, and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! ~Silver**


End file.
